Dil Na Todo Yun
by Shreya Austenite
Summary: For 'meripyaarijanvidi' aka Pooja, her idea... It is hard to fall in love for the second time but harder to fall in love with the same person, who broke your heart, for the second time. Dareya Fiction with Abhrika moments
1. Chapter 1

She accelerated her car. She was wearing a blue top and light woody leather jacket and black denims. Her cool sunglasses made her even hotter. Her short open hairs flew with the wind.

She liked to drive long distances. Her preferences really differed from the girls of her age. She was nodding her head with the beat of the music, played in the radio. Her drive was fast in the vacant road but she was alert enough for it.

Her mood was disturbed by the call. She connected it with the Bluetooth of the car and received it.

She (taking a turn): Hello, Abhijeet sir, main bus raste mein hi hoon. Pune se bas abhi Mumbai enter kiya.

Abhijeet (smiled): Thik hai Shreya, jaldi aao, mujhe tumhe kisi aur se bhi milwaana hai.

Shreya (smiled): Yeh aapne ajj subah se 50vi baar bola (excited): Ab bta bhi dijiye usnka naam.

Abhijeet (chuckled): Mera partner aa rha hai, the best music director ever.

Shreya (smiled): Matlab, Daya sir aa rhe hai. Nice, maine toh bus do hi saal pehle join kiya hai and this is the first time I will meet him.

Abhijeet (sighed): Haan, voh USA nhi jaata toh tum mil bhi paati , but don't worry, he is here now. Ab jaldi se aa jao.

Shreya (chuckled): Haan baba, ghar jaane se pehle studio ho kar jaongi, aur waise Taarika kahan hai?

Abhijeet (looked at Tarika): Bas yahi, apna kaam kar rhi hai.

Shreya (smiled): Accha, ok bye.

The call was disconnected.

Soon, she was outside the studio. She slipped her sunglasses on her hairs above her forehead like a hair band and looked around with her pretty smile. She moved in with her ticking heels. Her face just had a lip color and a stroke of eyeliner, which was very less as she was a celebrity.

She opened the glass door and went in the office and saw her best friends sipping mugs of coffee. She went to them.

Shreya (winking): Hi guys.

The two saw her. Abhijeet gave her side hug while Tarika hugged her fully.

Shreya (looking around): Daya sir nhi dikh rhe.

Abhijeet (rolled his eyes): Ghoomne gya hai.

Tarika (added): Jab tak voh aata hai, tum jao aur apna song complete kar do.

Shreya nodded.

They went in the recording room and she went to the sound proof room. She wore her head phone with lyrics in front her. She winked at Tarika, who turned on the music and the two too wore their headphones.

 _ **Maybe I'm selfish call me see-through  
But I'm debating if I really need to  
Be tied, tied to someone forever  
Sure I get lonely sometimes and miss being together but hey! **_**(her feet tapped on the beat)** _ **  
I wanna roam from city to city  
Let the highway and the crowd fill the hunger that's in me  
Fill me up with fireworks and tell me I'm skinny  
I could soak up the fire in the buzz they give me**_

 _ **Ooh ooh**_ **(she enjoyed it and nodded her head with the beat)** _ **  
Long nights, stay up late  
Drink the sky, meditate**_

 _ **Ooh ooh  
Open eyes, sunroof  
Give me miles, give me truth **_

_**Sometimes I get high, sometimes I get low  
But I'm calm as can be in a room full of strangers  
But oh my, don't try to get close **_**(her expressions on the song made them smile)** _ **  
I'm just gonna leave 'cause baby I'm a lone ranger**_

 _ **Na, na, na, nana, na, na, na  
Nana na, na, na, nana, na, na na (yeah I'm a lone ranger)**_

 _ **I'm a lion, I'm a tiger  
I'm a caged-bird, I'm on fire  
Got these paper wings, but they don't hold the air  
Get so close to somebody, but I don't stay there  
Much less brave than I admit  
Much more scared than they all think  
But I'm protecting the organ in my chest  
'Cause the blood, sweat, and tears they can make quite a mess **_**(her hands danced and so did her hips)**

 _ **Ooh ooh  
Open eyes, open roof  
Give me miles, give me truth**_

 _ **Sometimes I get high, sometimes I get low  
But I'm calm as can be in a room full of strangers  
But oh my, don't try to get close  
I'm just gonna leave 'cause baby I'm a lone ranger**_

 _ **Na, na, na, nana, na, na, na  
Nana na, na, na, nana, na, na na ('cause baby I'm a lone ranger)**_

 _ **I don't want to get broken baby  
I don't want to get broken baby  
I don't want to get broken babe  
Cut open babe, cut open babe**_

 _ **I don't want to get broken baby  
I don't want to get broken baby  
I don't want to get broken babe  
Cut open babe, cut open babe **_

**(someone entered the room and she looked at him, to get mesmerized)**

 _ **Sometimes I get high, sometimes I get low  
But I'm calm as can be in a room full of strangers  
But oh my, don't try to get close  
I'm just gonna leave 'cause baby I'm a lone ranger**_

 _ **Na, na, na, nana, na, na, na  
Nana na, na, na, nana, na, na na  
Sometimes I get high (na, na, na, nana, na, na, na)  
(Nana na, na, na, nana, na, na na)  
'Cause baby I'm a lone ranger**_

 **(she was still herself)**

 _ **But oh my, don't try to get close (**_ **she** __ **shook** __ **her** __ **finger** _ **)  
I'm just gonna leave 'cause baby I'm a lone ranger (**_ **she** __ **winked** _ **)**_

The three friends laughed when Abhijeet caught the glimpse of the stranger. His smile became wide, while Tarika had still not seen him and she went in.

She hugged Shreya.

Tarika (hugging her): Perfect, humesha ki tarah 1st mein hi ho gya hai. You are just amazing.

He (smiled): Indeed she is.

The girls looked at him.

Tarika (squeaked): Daya!

She went and hugged him. He hugged her back.

Shreya smiled and came out of the room.

Shreya (forwarding her hand): Hello sir, this is Shreya.

Daya (shook hands): Nice meeting you.

She felt something different in his touch. It made an effect on her.

Shreya (smiled): Aapke bare mein Abhijeet sir se bahut suna hai.

Daya merely smiled, while she returned it.


	2. Chapter 2

Tarika (like a kid): Guys, chalo, let's go and have something, bhuk lagi hai.

Shreya (smiled): Let's go to my house.

Abhijeet (hesitantly): Shreya, tum abhi journey se aayi ho, you must be tired.

Shreya (kept a hand on his shoulder): I am not tired Abhijeet sir, let's go. (Abhijeet and Tarika exchanged hesitant glances): Yaar, come on, we are friends, kab se hum mein itni formalities ho gyi. Tum log ko nhi aana mat aao, main chali.

The two of her friends sighed and followed her. Daya too went back of them smiling.

They reached her big mansion and settled themselves in the luxurious living area.

Shreya (smiled): Tum log yahin betho, main jaa rhi hoon kucch bnane.

Tarika (standing up): Chal main bhi help karti hoon.

Shreya (pushing her to sit): No way, maine kaha na, no formalities, toh bas betho, main coffee bana kar aati hoon.

Abhijeet (immediately): Shreya…

Shreya (interrupted, showing her hand): I know, aapko without sugar tea, Tarika ko green tea aur Daya sir ko black coffe, right.

Daya (shocked): How do you know my preferences?

Shreya (sighed helplessly): Aapke partner, din mein dus baar aapko , ki (imitating Abhijeet): Daya aisa hai, Daya ko yeh pasand hai, yeh nhi pasand hai and all.

Daya smiled and so did others. Shreya went to the kitchen and brought their drinks. She then sat with them.

Shreya (suddenly): Tarika, Abhijeet sir, aap dono yahin betho, main Daya sir ko apna garden dikha kar laati hoon.

Abhijeet (smiled): Hum bhi chalte hai.

Shreya (pulling Daya): No need, bas yahi raho aap.

They went to the garden. It was a big one with a lot of flowers and trees.

Daya (smiled): Toh asli intension kya tha mujhe idhar khichne ka.

Shreya (smiled): Tarika aur Abhi sir ko thoda time akele milna chahiye.

Daya (surprised): Matlab voh dono?

Shreya (sighed): Not confessed.

Daya nodded and they walked.

In the living area:

There was an awkward silence and they were secretly glancing at each other.

Abhijeet (suddenly): Kitna accha lagan a, ki Daya wapas aa gya.

Tarika (nodded): Haan, accha laga. Kitna miss kiya na humne use.

Abhijeet nodded and the silence again prevailed itself.

Abhijeet took a deep breath.

Abhijeet (suddenly): Tarika ji, aapse ek baat kehni hai.

Tarika (smiled): Haan, bolo na Abhijeet.

Abhijeet (nervously): Voh Tairka ji…

Their moment was disturbed by the ring of the call. Abhijeet received it.

After attending the call, he came back.

Abhijeet (serious): Hume tumrant jana hoga, aaj sham ko conference hai.

Tarika (nodded): Toh un dono ko bhi bula lein.

In the Garden:

Suddenly, while walking, Daya's hand got cut by a rose thorn.

Daya (held hid hand): Ahhh!

Shreya looked at him, who closed his eyes in pain. She immediately held his hand and pressed the portion. He looked at her as he felt an unknown feeling.

Daya (thinking): Nhi, main yeh nhi soch sakta, mujhe isse pyaar nhi kar sakta.

He took back his hand.

Shreya (angrily): Yeh aap kya kar rhe hai? Chaliye first aid karna hai.

She pulled him in even after a lot of resistance.

Here Tarika and Abhijeet were just about to go to call the two, when they saw them coming.

Shreya made him sit on the sofa and rushed in to do his first aid. Before she came, Daya told the two about the incident.

Shreya came and did his first aid. All the time, he was looking at her, but still was unnoticed.

In the evening, the four went for the conference, regarding Shreya's new song. The conference was good but Shreya didn't take her car.

Daya (smiled): Shreya, chalo main tumhe chhod deta hoon.

Shreya (hesitantly): Par sir, aapko bhi toh jaldi hogi, I can't give you any inconvenience.

Daya (smiled): What is this Shreya? Tumne h toh subah bola tha ki no formalities between friends, ab iska do hi Matlab nikalta hai, ya toh tum subah jhooth bol rhi thi ya toh you don't take me as your friend.

Shreya sighed and smiled. She opened his car and sat on the front seat beside him.

There was silence for sometimes, but not total as Shreya was listening to music in her phone, inserting headphones. She was humming and tapping her feet and nodding her head with the beats.

Shreya (removed her headphones): Sir, aapko sabse accha song kaunsa lagta hai?

Daya (smiled): Jo abhi tum sun rhi thi.

Shreya (shocked): Aapko kaise pta main kya sun rhi hoon?

Daya (chuckled): Jab itni tez gungunaogi toh pta toh chal hi jayega.

Shreya went red on her cheeks.

They talked almost all the time till they reached her house.

Daya stopped his car.

Shreya (smiled): Sir, aap bhi chaliye na, coffee pi kar jaiye.

Daya (hesitantly): Are nhi Shreya, it's okay, main jaa rha hoon.

Shreya (folded her arms against her chest, stubbornly): Jab tak aap nhi chalte, main bhi gaadi se nhi utrungi.

Daya (casually): Okay.

He again started the car. Shreya was shocked by his behavior. This time, he drove it wildly.

Shreya (shocked): Sir, yeh aap kya kar rhe hai? Itni tez chalayenge toh accident ho jayega.

Daya smirked. Soon, he stopped his car near a restaurant.

Daya (looked at her): Ab utrogi, ki raat yahi bitane ka irrada hai?

Shreya made a face and got down while he smiled. He parked the car and they went in the restaurant.

They were having dinner.

A girl (suddenly): Look, she is Shreya.

All looked at them, and soon they were crowded.

Everyone was having a chaos to have a picture with her or her autograph.

Daya was watching her silently as she talked with everyone joyfully. He seemed to have a confusion about a thing.

After sometimes, we drove back.

This time, she got down silently and bid him goodbye.

He soon reached his house.

He came in and locked the house, when an evil grin covered his face when he saw someone.

Daya (seriously): Tumhaara kaam ho rha hai, bus ek mauka and she is out.


	3. Chapter 3

One month passed. Shreya and Daya became good friends. Shreya felt something more than friendship for him, but didn't named it as love.

A month after, in the recording room,

Shreya and Daya were in the sound proof room, for the recording. They wore the headphones and the music played.

 _ **Daya: Khwaab Hai Tu**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Neend Hoon Main**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dono Mile**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Raat Bane**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Roz Yahin**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Maangu Duaa Teri Meri**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Baat Bane**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Baat Bane**_

 _(Shreya observed him staring her)_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Main Rang Sharbaton Ka**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tu Meethe Ghaat Ka Paani**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Main Rang Sharbaton Ka Tu Meethe Ghaat Ka Paani**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mujhe Khud Mein Ghol De Toh**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mere Yaar Baat Bann Jaani**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Rang Sharbaton Ka**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tu Meethe Ghaat Ka Paani**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Main Rang Sharbaton Ka Tu Meethe Ghaat Ka Paani**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mujhe Khud Mein Ghol De Toh**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mere Yaar Baat Bann Jaani**_ _ **  
**_

 _(She lost herself)_

 _ **Rang Sharbaton Ka**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tu Meethe Ghaat Ka Paani**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Main Rang Sharbaton Ka Tu Meethe Ghaat Ka Paani**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Choir: O Yaara Tujhe Pyaar Ki Batiyaan**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kya Samjhawaan**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Jaag Ke Ratiyaan Roz Bitaawaan**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Isse Aage Ab Main Kya Kahoon**_ _ **  
**_

 _(She came to reality and blushed)_

 _ **O Yaara Tujhe Bolti Ankhiyaan Sadke Jawaan Maang Le Pakiyaan Aaj Duawaan**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Isse Aage Ab Main Kya Kahoon**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Shreya (looking at him): Maine Toh Dheere Se Neendon Ke Dhaage Se**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Baandhaa Hai Khwaab Ko Tere**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Main Na Jahaan Chaahoon**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Na Aasmaan Chaahoon Aaja Hisse Mein Tu Mere**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Daya (pointing her): Tu Dhang Chaahaton Ka**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(pointing himself): Main Jaise Koi Naadaani**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tu Dhang Chaahaton Ka**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Main Jaise Koi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Naadaani Mujhe Khud se Jod De Toh**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mere Yaar Baat Bann Jaani**_ _ **  
**_

 _(She blushed and looked at him sweetly)_

 _ **Rang Sharbaton Ka**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tu Meethe Ghaat Ka Paani**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Main Rang Sharbaton Ka**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tu Meethe Ghaat Ka Paani Tere Khayalon Se**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Shreya (lost in him): Tere Khayalon Tak**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mera Toh Hai Aana Jaana**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mera Toh Jo Bhi Hai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tu Hi Tha Tu Hi Hai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Baaki Jahaan Hai Begana Tum Ek Musaafir Ho**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Main Koi Raah Anjaani**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Daya (staring her): Tum Ek Musaafir Ho**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Main Koi Raah Anjaani**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mann Chahaa Mod De Toh**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mere Yaar Baat Bann Jaani Rang Sharbaton Ka**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tu Meethe Ghaat Ka Paani**_ _ **  
**_

 _(She again lost herself)_

 _ **Main Rang Sharbaton Ka**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tu Meethe Ghaat Ka Paani**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mujhe Khud Mein Ghol De Toh**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mere Yaar Baat Bann Jaani Rang Sharbaton Ka**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tu Meethe Ghaat Ka Paani**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Choir: O Yaara Tujhe Pyaar Ki Batiyaan**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kya Samjhawaan**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Jaag Ke Ratiyaan Roz Bitaawaan**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Isse Aage Ab Main Kya Kahoon**_

 _ **O Yaara Tujhe Bolti Ankhiyaan Sadke Jawaan**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Maang Le Pakiyaan Aaj Duawaan**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Isse Aage Ab Main Kya Kahoon**_

Shreya was lost in him, she felt all time he sang it for her. She did down her gaze when Tarika and Abhijeet came in. She felt her heart reacting to the words said by Daya. Her breath got uneven, while Daya was all time observing her expressions.

Tarika (happily): Amazing guys, nice work.

Daya looked at Shreya, who just passed a fake smile.

Shreya (hesitantly): Abhijeet sir, voh actually meri tabyat thik nhi lag rhi hai, toh kya main…

Abhijeet (immediately): Sure Shreya, chalo main hi tumhe drop kar deta hoon.

Shreya (cutting him): It's ok sir, main chali jaongi, excuse me.

She went from there with fast steps.

Daya smirked and followed her by his eyes, till she was out of the room.

Shreya went to her house and threw herself on the bed. She closed her eyes and felt her breath uneven. She smiled still with closed eyes. She turned her head to the right, blushing.

Voice: Kya huya Shreya?

Shreya opened her eyes and looked at the door.

She got up immediately.

Shreya (shocked): Daya sir, aap yaha kya kar rhe hai?

Daya (coming closer): Kyu ab main yaha aa bhi nhi sakta?

Shreya (embarrassed): Kya sir aap bhi…

Daya (coming closer): Kya main bhi?

Shreya backed as he approached her. Soon, she hit the wall and he locked her with his hands on her either side, on the wall. She could feel his breathe clearly.

Shreya (nervous): Sir, yeh aap…

Daya (staring intensely): Pehle mere sawal ka jawab do.

Shreya (looking to the left, trying hard not to blush): Kaun sa sawal sir?

Daya (softly): Main bhi kya Shreya?

Shreya said nothing due to shyness. He smiled and slid one hand on her waist. She shivered and closed her eyes.

He pulled her to him and covered her waist with the hand.

Shreya looked in his eyes, and felt something. She averted her gaze right away. He slid his free hand on her neck and buried it under her hair. He rubbed his thumb on her lips, making her shiver more and more.

Daya was about to kiss her as she closed her eyes.

Suddenly, the phone rang and she opened her eyes. She was surprised as she opened her eyes, and found herself on the bed. Daya was nowhere to be seen. She had a dream and she blushed.

She took her phone and saw Daya's name flashing over the screen. She took a deep breath and controlled herself from blushing.

In the call,

Shreya (controlled voice): Hello sir.

Daya (smiled): Haan, Shreya, voh mujhe pucchna tha ki tum achanak se studio se chali gyi, tum thik ho na?

Shreya (thinking): Kaha thik hoon sir, aapne toh mujhe pagal bna diya hai.

Shreya (gulped): Haan sir, thik hoon, bas sar dard ho rha tha toh aa gyi ghar. Waise koyi kaam tha kya?

Daya (smiled): Nhi bas yahi pucchne ke liye phone kiya tha, okay then get well soon.

Shreya (smiled): Thank you sir, bye.

She disconnected the call and sighed heavily.

Shreya (thinking): Yeh mujhe aaj kal ho kya gya hai… baar- baar Daya sir ke bare mein sochti hoon. Kahin mujhe unse pyaar toh nhi ho gya hai?

She went to the window and felt the cool wind on her face, with closed eyes.

She thought and opened her eyes, after sometimes.

Shreya (blushed): Ho toh gya hai.

She ran from there.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, she woke up with a beautiful smile and stretched her hands. She sat on the bed and opened her eyes.

Shreya (soothingly): Today seems so beautiful, (blushed): I love the feeling of first love.

She stood up and got freshened up. She made and ate her breakfast. She was dressed in one of her most beautiful dress. She wore a blue mini dress with frilled bottom and skinny up. She wore matching high heels and a silver watch. She decorated her eyes with a stroke of eyeliner and lips with vine lip gloss.

She locked the house and drove off to the studio.

Here in the studio,

Abhijeet approached Tarika.

Abhijeet (smiled): Good morning Tarika.

Tarika (smiled): Good morning Abhijeet

Abhijeet (questioningly): Tarika, abhi tak Shreya nhi aayi.

Tarika (shook her head in no): Nhi, pta nhi kaha hai.

Abhijeet (hesitantly): Tarika ji, voh kya aap mere saath aaj bahar dinner par chalengi?

Tarika looked at him and tried not to blush.

Tarika (nodded smilingly): Kyu nhi Abhijeet.

Abhijeet (smiled): Thik hai, toh main aapko 8 baje pick kar loonga.

Tarika nodded.

Shreya entered the office with a charming smile, which was well noticed by Abhijeet and Tarika. They exchanged glances and approached her.

Shreya (side hugged Tarika): Good morning Taru (side hugged Abhijeet): Good morning Abhi sir.

Abhijeet (surprised): Kya baat hai Shreya? Aaj subah- subah itna accha mood, aise toh neend mein rehti ho aur kosti rehti ho.

Shreya (made a face): Koso toh bhi problem, na koso toh bhi problem… aapki dikkat hai kya?

Tarika (defending Abhijeet): Abhijeet ka voh Matlab nhi tha. Uska Matlab tha aaj achanak se itni khush kaise ho tum?

Shreya (trying not to blush): Bas aise hi. Subah- subah bas fresh lag rhi hoon, isisliye.

Tarika smiled.

Abhijeet (smiled): Shreya, mujhe tumse ek kaam hai, zara aana.

Before Shreya could respond, she was dragged out of the building.

In the coffee shop,

Abhijeet and Shreya were sitting and sipping their lemon tea while waiting for someone. Abhijeet rolled his eyes while Shreya was lost in her own thoughts and smiling. Abhijeet noticed it and was about to ask, when Daya entered.

Daya (sitting on the chair): Sorry guys, late ho gya.

Shreya (smiling sweetly): It's okay sir, we didn't mind.

Abhijeet (annoyed): Kya didn't mind? Itna late koi aata hai Daya? Haan.

Daya (consoling him): Sorry na boss… late ho gya.

Abhijeet (made a face): Hmmm… (coming to the point): Anyways, mujhe tum dono se ek baat karni thi.

Daya and Shreya (exchanged glances): Kya?

Abhijeet (blushed): Voh maine aaj Tarika ko propose karne ka fiasla kiya hai aur maine use dinner par invite kiya hai.

Shreya (adding): And you want us to prepare for that… isn't it?

Abhijeet (smiled): Smart.

Daya (naughtily): Aur usse hume kya milega?

Shreya (supporting him): Boliye-boliye.

Abhijeet (innocently): Bhai tujhe ek bhabhi mil rhi hai aur Shreya, tumhe ek jija, toh dikkat kya hai?

Shreya (bending towards the table): Three days leave.

Abhijeet (bargaining): Ek din.

Shreya (sticking to her point): Three means three (leaning back to the back rest of the chair): Warna deal cancelled aur Tarika ko bhi sab kucch bta dungi.

Daya (chuckled): Nice!

They shared a high five while Abhijeet sighed helplessly.

Abhijeet (making faces): Deal, kal se teen din chhutti tum dono ki.

Shreya (excited): Yes! Samajhiye ki aapka kaam ho gya.

Abhijeet (tensed): Jaldi se koi idea socho, aaj hi karna hai use propose.

Shreya (smirked): Socho nhi, soch liya… Just wait and watch. (to Abhijeet): But you have to help us, Tarika ko shak nhi hona chahiye.

Abhijeet (smiled): Uski chinta tum mat karo, it's my headache. Main aur Zara milke sab sambhal lenge.

Shreya (smiled): Sir, hume pta hai ki aapke aur Zara ke beech kucch nhi hai, voh bas aapki PA hai, par you have to make Tarika jealous today by flirting with Zara.

Abhijeet (shocked): Shreya! Yeh tum…

Shreya (sighed): Just do as I say. Main Zara ko sab samjhadungi.

Abhijeet nodded hesitantly and went from there.

Shreya smiled dreamingly and got lost in her thoughts, which was not left unnoticed by Daya.

Daya (suspiciously): Kya huya Shreya?

Shreya (smiled and stirred her drink): Kucch nhi sir, bas soch rhi thi ki time kitna jaldi beetta hai. (sighed): Aisa lagta hai ki main aur Tarika kal hi college mein mile the.

Daya (smiled): Tum aur Tarika college friends the.

Shreya (smiled): Haan, hum dono ek dusre ki dhadkan the. Pura college hum MYSTRY GIRLS ke naam se bulata tha, even professors. Phir Tarika ne bachelors ke baad hi apna career start kar diya and I waited for my masters to complete. Phir do saal pehle main Abhi sir se mili and hum teeno ek family ban gye, kabhi maa- baba ki kami mehsus hi nhi huyi phir.

Daya (confused): Kami, Matlab?

Shreya (looked at him and then at her drink): Mere parents jab main college mein thi tabhi unka dehant ho gya. They left me alone forever.

Daya could easily sense her pain and hurt with the mixture of sadness in her voice. He sighed and kept a hand on her shoulder. She smiled painfully and stood up.

Shreya (took a deep breath): Let's get back to business.

Daya stood beside her and nodded.

Here, in the studio,

Tarika saw Abhijeet coming and started to go to him, when she saw him calling Zara to her cabin. She got confused. She was shocked, when he went to his cabin without noticing her.

In his cabin,

Abhijeet (softly): Zara, I want a favor from you.

Zara (smiled): Sure sir, mana I am your Pa but we are good friends too. Aapne mujhe ek acche dost ki tarah hi mana hai and friends favor nhi mangte, hukum karte hai.

Abhijeet (chuckled): Thanks Zara, I am really very obliged to you. (calling Shreya): Main Shreya ko call kar rha hoon, voh tumhe samjha degi ki tumhe actually karna kya hai.

Zara nodded.

In the call,

Abhijeet (smiled): Hello Shreya, Lo Zara se baat karlo and tell her what to do.

Shreya (nodded): Yes sir.

Abhijeet gave the mobile to Zara.

Zara (smiled): Yes ma'am, boliye what I have to do.

Shreya (smiled): You have to flirt with Abhijeet sir.

Zara (shocked): What? Par main kaise…

Shreya (rolled her eyes): Zara, flirt kaise hota hai… Ek simple si baat kahi maine ki tumhe sir ke saath flirt karna hai.

Zara (tensed): Par ma'am, phir toh Tarika ma'am mujhe kachcha chaba jayengi.

Shreya (smirked): Usi ko toh jealous karna hai.

Zara (confused): Main samjhi nhi.

Shreya (smiled): Let me tell you (and she told her everything)

Zara (smiled): Ok, toh phir let me do it. Bahut maza aayega aur Tarika ma'am bhi maan jayengi.

Shreya smiled and the call got disconnected.


	5. Chapter 5

Dareya were in the car. Shreya disconnected the call smilingly.

Shreya (to Daya): Zara maan gyi.

Daya (smiled):Waise idea accha tha.

Shreya (slight blush): Thanks you, sir.

Daya (sighed): Shreya, tum na mujhe sir mat bola karo.

Shreya (hesitantly): Par sir…

Daya (softly): Tarika bhi toh Abhijeet ko naam se bulati hai.

Shreya blushed as everyone knows what Abhijeet is to Tarika.

Shreya (feeble voice): Sir, Tarika Abhijeet sir se pyaar karti hai aur voh bhi usse pyaar karte hai.

Daya (immediately): Haan, toh hum dono bhi toh pyaar karte hai ek dusre se (Shreya's eyes widened in shock but she felt happy): As a friend.

Her happiness got buried badly. She passed a fake smile of relief.

Daya (naughtily): Kyun tumhe kya laga?

Shreya looked at him only to discover a naughty smile. She decided to play on.

Shreya (playfully): Yahi ki kahin aapka dil na tut jaye.

Daya (naughtily): Accha ji.

Shreya (smiled): Haanji.

Both laughed.

They, soon, reached the destination and went inside. It was Daya's farm house.

Shreya (seriously): Daya aapne voh saare saman arrange karwa diye hai na?

Daya (nodded): Haan Shreya, store room mein rakhwa diya hai, so we can start.

Shreya nodded and they went to the store room. They entered and observed it to be very dusty. Shreya stepped forward when a mouse went from near her foot. She got startled and threw herself on her partner's arms. He could feel her uneven breath on his neck. He looked at her and unknowingly wrapped his hands around her.

Daya (thinking): God! Why is this girl so sweet and looks innocent? She is making me incline towards her. (he wiped off the thoughts): Nhi, I can't love or even admire her, I should be truthful and loyal to my love.

Shreya was really scared. Her hands were around his neck and eyes tightly shut. She can hear her own heart beating fast and loudly. It was almost out of her chest.

Daya (softly): Shreya!

Shreya (scared and feeble tone): Daya, I am really scared… kucch tha wahan par.

He sighed and hugged her, caressing her back. He himself was shocked by the act while Shreya felt a relief.

After sometimes, she separated and took a deep breath to stable her organs in her chest (heart and lungs).

Shreya (smiled lightly):Thank you.

Daya came out of his world.

Daya (chuckled): Lekin tum dari kyu thi?

Shreya (embarrassed): Mere pair ke pas se kucch guzra tha, I don't know what but something was there.

Daya (laughed lightly): Shreya, it was just a mouse.

She looked at him and then down… she was really embarrassed. Daya sensed it and s held her shoulder.

Daya (softly): Don't be embarrassed, kabhi- kabhi hota hai…you know main jab US mein tha toh main horror movie dekh kar utha and my dog passed by me and I really jumped in horror. I was too scared, even I screamed loudly.

Shreya chuckled and so did he.

Shreya (rubbed her hands together): So let's get back to business.

Daya nodded and they started their arrangement.

It was late afternoon when their work got over. Both were really tired and hopped onto the sofa.

Shreya (tiredly): I am really tired and hungry.

Daya (same tone): So am I.

Shreya (stood up): But lunch toh banana hoga na.

Daya stood up too.

Daya (resisting): Shreya tum mat bnao, main order kar deta hoon.

Shreya (shook her head in no): No, I want to eat homemade food.

Daya (giving up): Ok then, saath mein bnate hai.

Shreya nodded and they went to the kitchen.

Shreya looked around.

Shreya (looking here and there): Where is wheat flour?

Daya (nodded): Wait, main likaal deta hoon, till then veggies cut kar lo.

Shreya nodded and turned towards the platform and started to cut the vegetables, when she heard a voice of falling of utensils. She turned and her eyes widened in shock. It took her half a minute to realize and then, she burst out laughing.

Shreya (laughing): Daya, what is it? Aapne pura aata apne upar gira liya.

Daya (made a face): Don't laugh like this.

Shreya (laughing): You should thank god ki Abhijeet sir yaha nhi hai… (After a second): Wait, I must sent him the click.

She took out her phone when he pulled her by her wrist. She crashed to his muscular chest and they looked in each other's eyes. He held her by her slim waist.

Daya smiled naughtily and rubbed a hand full of flour on her face, while she closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to prevent most of it. He was lost in her; he dragged his hand to her neck. She melted in his arms and a soft gasp escaped her mouth.

Daya came into senses and left her, causing her to realize and blush hard. She looked here and there and then got herself busy in cutting veggies.

Shreya (hiding her blush): Daya, aap is flour ko saaf kijiye, main khana bnati hoon.

Daya nodded and did the work. He was all time cursing himself for doing this but was grinning as it can also take him near to his evil goals.

After sometimes, they both were sitting on the dining table and enjoying the meal. Daya was pleased by eating such a delicious lunch and was praising Shreya whole heartedly for the same. She was happy that he liked her cooking.

Shreya (suddenly): Daya, aapne socha hai ki kya pehenana hai?

Daya (thoughtfully): Nhi, main bhul hi gya tha.

Shreya (tensed) Toh hume shopping karne jana chahiye nhi toh late ho jayega.

Daya nodded and smiled, which she returned by another smiled but a small one as she felt really shy.

They both went shopping. They were disguised and well hidden by the people.

Shreya was going forward when spotted a shop and looked inside the glass window only to find an admiringly beautiful teddy, which she suddenly longed to get. Daya came from behind and saw her staring at the bear. He smiled lightly and lost his wickedness for the while.

He kept his hand on her shoulder and she looked at him with a smile.

Shreya (smiled): Let's go.

Daya (excusing himself): Shreya, tum chalo, mujhe washroom jaana hai, main aata hoon.

Shreya nodded and went forward. He looked at the teddy with a smile.

After sometimes,

Shreya was looking at everything but got nothing, and suddenly someone showed her a beautiful dress and she smiled widely.

Shreya (sweetly): Beautiful, (looked at him): Daya, it's beautiful.

Daya smiled and gave a victorious look, while she chuckled.

They took the dress and went to the Men's Corner to look for Daya's perfect outfit. After a work of half an hour, Shreya picked a nice shirt with tuxedo.

Shreya (showing it to Daya): See, it's good and will suit you.

Daya (took the outfit): Yeah, it's really nice… (Impressed look): You have a good taste.

Shreya (looking in his eyes): Really I agree, I have a good taste.

Daya smiled and they went back to the farmhouse.


	6. Chapter 6

Shreya entered the farmhouse and messaged Abhijeet about their preparations.

 _ **Abhijeet: Are you sure, yeh kaam karega?**_

 _ **Shreya: Kyun? (She was annoyed) Abhi tak kaam nhi kiya? (with an angry emoticon)**_

 _ **Abhijeet: Acha sorry baba, naraz mat ho…. Main bas nervous hoon.**_

 _ **Shreya: Hmmmm…. Jitna ho sake utna jalaiye Tarika ko…**_

Abhijeet kept back his phone in his pocket listening to the tap of high heels, which was surely of Tarika.

Zara came near Abhijeet while Tarika entered the cabin after taking her lunch.

Zara (smiled): Sir, aaj aap bahut handsome lag rhe hai.

Abhijeet (raised his collar): Kyun aise nhi lagta?

Zara (chuckled: Are nhi sir, aap toh humesha handsome lagte hai, yun kahoon ki aap handsome hai.

Abhijeet (chuckled): Thanks Zara, lekin mana pdega, tum bhi kaam nhi ho, (eyeing Tarika, who was getting jealous and her back was towards Abhijeet) you are really very beautiful.

Tarika turned as she felt his gaze on her but he was too fast in changing glances.

Zara (sweetly): Thank you, sir.

Abhijeet (made a face): Zara, tum na mujhe sir mat bulaya karo, call me Abhijeet, tum sir bulati ho toh aise lagta hai ki koi old man hoon main.

Zara (hesitantly): Sir, main kaise…

Abhijeet (smiled): Zara, main bol rha hoon na, toh bula lo.

Zara (smiled): Okay, Abhijeet, ab khush…

Abhijeet (smiled): Haan, bahut khush.

Both laughed.

Jealousy overtook love. Her blood was boiling due to anger.

She stamped her foot on the floor and left the office with fast steps.

Abhijeet got worried and gulped in horror.

He exchanged glances with Zara and dialed Shreya.

Daya and Shreya were sitting in the living area and watching television. Shreya wasn't actually engrossed in TV but was lost in own world, playing with her locks.

She was thinking about Daya and his sweet talks…She was blushing and smiling like an idiot, which was well noticed by Daya. He smirked, when he just glanced at her, but when he turned and look towards her carefully, he found himself attracted towards her. She looked so beautiful, while in her own world.

He carefully took out his phone and captured her photos carefully, so that she doesn't see that. He was not his real self, he had forgotten all his bad intensions and was just a cute guy, who is in love but hadn't realized.

He was just about to click another picture, when her phone rang. Both were startled and Daya immediately hid his phone. She looked around and sighed. Then, she received the phone call.

In the call,

Shreya (smiled): Toh Abhi babu, sab kaisa chall rha hai?

Abhijeet (tensed): Chal nhi rhi hai, chali gyi hai.

Shreya (confused): Matlab?

Abhijeet told her everything. She heard it and burst into pearls of laughter. The man beside her was lost in her… she looked so much herself when not worrying about the world. Being her own self is her most beautiful charm, others are just a mirage.

Abhijeet (annoyed): Yaar, ab has kyun rhi ho?

Shreya (controlled herself): Sorry, voh, Tarika kaisi jalkukdi ban gyi hai… ab aap bas mere plan ke hissab se chaliye, the rest will be done itself… hum dono ne saari taiyaari kar li hai, now it's you… aap bas socho ki use propose kya bol kar karenge?

Abhijeet (little bit calm): Uski chinta tum mat karo, (angry): Aur meri Tarika jalkukdi nhi hai, she is my life and my only one.

Shreya (sweetly): Awww…how sweet sir… but just go ahead with the plan.

Abhijeet (couldn't help but smile): Sure ma'am.

Shreya chuckled and they disconnected the call.

Shreya told everything to Daya, who smiled and soon both burst into snorts of laughter.

Shreya (sighed): I am so happy for both of them… kitne khush rahenge na saath mein… (closed her eyes) bhagwaan kisi ki nazar mat lagne dena bas… chahiye toh meri khushiyaan chin lena but I want my best friends to be happy.

Daya grinned evilly.

Daya (thinking): Don't worry Shreya, soon all your happiness will be snatched bas ek baar order mile and... (shook his head)

Shreya (intake of breath): Daya, kyun na tab tak koi game khelen?

Daya (confused): Kaisa game?

Shreya (after thinking): Never had I ever.

Daya (confused): Ise kaise khelte hai?

Shreya (smiled): Pehle btaiye, aapke paas drinks hai?

Daya (nodded): Haan, hongi.

Shreya (explained): To suniye, ismein hum kucch aisa bolenge jo humne nhi kiya hai, aur usse pehle we will add ;Never have I ever'… aur agar samne wale ne voh kaam kiya ho toh voh apni drink ka ek sip piyega.

Daya (smirked): Let's give it a twist, ek sip nhi pura ek glass.

Shreya (smirked): Itni bottles hongi aapke paas.

Daya (smiled): 10 kaafi hongi.

Shreya chuckled and they got the wine bottle to the table. They prepared the two glasses already.

Shreya (rubbed her hands): Okay, let me start.

Daya (nodded: Okay.

Shreya (smiled): Never had I ever bunked my class.

Daya smiled and took the glass.

Shreya (smiled naughtily): How many times?

Daya (smiled): Atleast 20.

Shreya covered her mouth in shock.

Daya (chuckled): Now my turn… (after thinking): Never have I ever…

Here, Abhijeet was getting ready… It was too early, but still he doubted his punctuality. He very well knew that if he would be late, the plan is going to be ruined.

He wore a black tuxedo and checked himself in the mirror for umpteenth time before being sure.

He called his friends cum planners but in vain, none received his call. Soon, he began to worry.

Abhijeet (to himself): Yeh Shreya aur Daya phone kyun nhi utha rhe hai? Kahin kucch gadbad toh nhi. (he became tensed) Kahi unhein kucch… (shook his head in no): Nhi, yeh main kya soch rha hoon. (smiled): pakka mujhe pareshan karne ke liye dono.

Abhijeet smiled and walked to his car. He sat in it and drove to his destination, the farmhouse.

But, he can't even imagine how he would react, when he would see the mess.

He entered the house and saw it all messy… he got worried and gone through every room before going to his bedroom.

He heard voices, actually weird voices. To his surprise, the room's door was left ajar. He went in and was shocked.


	7. Chapter 7

He heard voices, actually weird voices. To his surprise, the room's door was left ajar. He went in and was shocked.

The bathroom door was open and Daya was standing at the door while patting someone's back. The person was puking continuously.

Abhijeet (shocked): Daya!

Daya looked at Abhijeet and sighed in relief.

Daya (smiled): Thank god Abhijeet tim aa gye.

Abhijeet (Still not able to digest): Yeh ho kya raha hai?

Daya told everything to him.

Abhijeet (shocked): Kya! Shreya ne 5 bottle vodka pi liya.

Daya (tired): Haan, lekin maine bhi toh pi thi… phir Shreya ko itni ultiya kyu aa rhi hai?

Ahijeet (angrily): Gadhe, Shreya ne first time drink kiya hai! Drinks se uska matlab tha, normal, non-alcoholic drinks.

Daya (shocked): Kya!

Abhijeet (hit his own head): Ab chad gyi hai, toh jaldi utregi bhi nhi, toh use sula do.

Daya (shook his head): Nhi, Abhijeet, sone se bhi kucch nhi hogaa, pehli baar mein itna piya hai toh kal dopahar tak nhi utaregi.

Abhijeet (shocked): Kya! (Almost crying): Matlab meri story shuru hone se pehle hi khatam.

Voice (drunken): Love story khatam.

They both turned and saw Shreya taking drunken steps towards them. She was about to fall when Daya held her by her waist and her arm went around his neck. She looked at him and moved her index finger from his forehead to his lips.

Shreya (drunken, husky tone): Hello, handsome.

Daya (to Abhijeet): Dekho boss, kya haal ho gya hai uska?

Shreya (flirtingly, still in his arms): Haal toh tumne behaal kar hi diya hai.

Abhijeet glared Daya and went from there. Daya was about to say something, but froze. His senses got numb when she fused her lips with his. He wasn't able to respond but feeling her lips with wide eyes, while she poured all her passion and love in the kiss.

She separated her lips from his and kissed his cheeks. Daya came out of the shock, he looked in her eyes and so did she. He was feeling so good, even after his intensions for her, her innonce was enough to make him lost.

Shreya (drunken voice): I love you.

He was hell shocked. He felt like heaven on earth. A smile crept on his lips but then, a lady came to his mind and again his brain was washed. He became the same tough and ruthless guy.

Shreya slept in his arms. He looked at her innocent face but this time, he wasn't admiring it but had pity on her.

Daya (thinking): (clicked his tongue): Bechari, pyaar kar hi baithi mujhse, lekin ise kya pta ki ab yyeh pyaar hi uska dard banega.

He smirked. His eyes looked black with wickedness in it.

He made her lie on the bed and was about to go, when she pulled him, holding his wrist. He fell on her but propped his hands on her either sides to save both of them. He again got a look of her beautiful face. As it was accident, his real feelings for her showed up and he was lost in her. She opened her eyes and looked in those loveable ones in front of her.

Shreya (softly): Pyaar ho gya hai aapse mujhe… Pyaar karne ki gustakhi ho gyi hai.

Daya smiled lightly. He, unintentionally, moved his face near her and was about to fuse them when…

Abhijeet (shouted from outside): Daya, jaldi chal yaar.

The trance broked and he went out.

Shreya's eyes followed his way as he went out of the room. She got a faint smile and soon, her heavy eyes dropped driving her to deep slumber.

One and a half hour went by. Daya and Abhijeet were in the drawing room, pacing to and fro.

Abhijeet (angrily): Sab tere wajah se huya hai, kya zaroorat thi yeh sab karne ki (imitating him) let's give it a twist (to Daya): De diya twist tune.

Daya (guilty): Sorry na boss. Mujhe kya pta tha ki yeh twist humara plan hi twist kar dega.

Abhijeet was about to scold him more but…

Voice: Are-Are, aram se apne jigri dost ko aise mat dantiye.

Both turned towards the source of the voice.

Both (surprised): Shreya.

Shreya just shrugged her shoulders.

Abhijeet (confused): Par tum thik kaise huyi?

Shreya (smirked): Mujhe pehle se pta tha ki yeh Vodka hai… haan, ummeed nhi ki thi, par pta tha. Isiliye, jab mujhe drink karna hota tha aur Daya mere taraf nhi dekhte the, toh main use gira deti thi.

Daya (wide mouth): Haww…cheating.

Abhijeet (angrily): Tu chup kar (Daya closed his mouth and Abhijeet moved to Shreya): Thank god, tumne aisa kiya, warna humara plan toh….

Shreya (chuckled): Aisa kucch nhi hoga (to Daya): Aur ab hum dono taiyaar ho jaate hai.

Daya nodded and they went to change.

Daya came earlier than Shreya and waited for her with Abhijeet.

Soon, the voice of heels was heard. The two turned to the stairs and saw the pretty woman descending them. Daya was lost in her and even forgot to breathe for a second.

It was Shreya, who had worn a one piece mini no sleeve skinny black dress, which perfectly exposed her curves. She wore the same color high heels and black stud earrings. The perfect touch of kohl and vine lip gloss made her so elegant that anyone can fall for her.

Daya smiled as she looked towards him and passed a perfsct sign using his three fingers. She gave a pretty smile and it became his part of admiration. Abhijeet too passed a 'waah' look.

Shreya (looked at her golden wrist watch): I think, I should call her now.

The two nodded and she took out her phone and called Tarika.

Tarika was in her room, sitting on the bed. She was fidgeting her fingers and thinking about the day/

Tarika (thinking): Yeh Abhijeet subah se pta nhi ajeeb sa behave kyun kar rha hai. Aise toh Zara se koso dur rehta tha, aaj usse kitna flirt kar rha tha aur voh bhi kitna chipak rhi thi usse. (she lied in the bed): Lekin usse mujhe kya, main thodi na Abhijeet ki girlfriend hoon ki voh mujhse hi baat karega. (she turned to left): (exhales): Lekin agar hoti toh kitna acha hota…I just wish (she closed her eyes)

Suddenly, her phone rang and she saw the caller ID with a confused and surprised face.

Tarika (narrowed her eyebrows): Shreya ka phone.

She picked up the call.

After half an hour, a car rushed inside the main gate of the farmhouse. Tarika got out of it and ran to the courtyard. It was almost dark and nothing was acting as source of light.

She stopped as she got a glipse of Abhijeet, with his back on her side.

Tarika (uttered): Abhijeet.

She rushed to him and turned him towards her. She just hugged him.


	8. Chapter 8

After half an hour, a car rushed inside the main gate of the farmhouse. Tarika got out of it and ran to the courtyard. It was almost dark and nothing was acting as source of light.

She stopped as she got a glipse of Abhijeet, with his back on her side.

Tarika (uttered): Abhijeet.

She rushed to him and turned him towards her. She just hugged him.

Shreya and Daya, who were hiding smiled.

Daya (smiled): Ek baat btao Shreya, tumne aisa kya bola tha ki madam daude-daude chali aayi.

Shreya (chuckled): Maine usse kaha ki Zara ne Abhijeet sir ko kidnap kiya hai aur jald hi unka khoon karne wali hai aur hum dono ko bhi usne kisi kamre men band kar diya hai.

Daya (impressed): Wow! Kya dimaag chalaya hai!

Shreya giggled and then, they watched the cute couple.

Tarika (worried): Abhijeet, tum thik ho na, us Zara ki bachi ne toh kucch kiya nhi na tumhe?

Abhijeet (held her shoulder): Tarika ji, aaram se, mujhe kucch nhi huya hai, aapke samne accha bhala khada hoon.

Tarika (confused) Par Shreya ne toh…

Abhijeet (cut her softly): Voh ek plan tha.

Tarika (confused): Kaisa plan?

Just on the moment, Shreya clicked a switch and the lights sparkled, flashing a beautiful fairy tale.

Tarika looked around in surprise. Her mouth got covered by her palm as she saw the'I love you' banner. Abhijeet smiled at her surprised expression.

Abhijeet (softly): Mujhe aapse kucch kehna hai.

She felt butterflies in the oit of her stomach.

Tarika (nervously): Kya- kya kehna hai?

Abhijeet (sat on his knees): I love you Tarika, will you accept me as your life partner?

Tarika kept her hand on his and nodded teary.

He stood up and slid his one hand on her waist, while other was still holding her hand. They started to dance as Shreya sang.

Na na…

Tu nazm nazm sa mere  
Honthon pe thehar ja  
Main khwab khwab sa teri  
Aankhon mein jaagun re

Tu ishq ishq sa mere  
Rooh mein aake bas ja  
Jis aur teri shehnaai  
Uss ore main bhaagun re

Na na…

Haath thaam le piya  
Karte hain vaada  
Ab se tu aarzu  
Tu hi hai iraada

Mera naam le piya  
Main teri rubaai  
Teri hi tto piche piche  
Barsaat aayi, barsaat aayi

Tu itrr itrr sa mere  
Saanson mein bikhar jaa  
Main faqeer tere qurbat ka  
Tujhse tu maangun re

Tu ishq ishq sa mere  
Rooh mein aake bas ja  
Jis aur teri shehnaai  
Uss ore main bhaagun re

Mere dil ke lifaafe mein  
Tera khat hai janiya  
Tera khat hai janiya  
Nacheez ne kaise paa li  
Kismat yeh janiya ve

Oh mere dil ke lifafe mein  
Tera khat hai janiya  
Tera khat hai janiya  
Nacheez ne kaise paa li  
Jannat yeh janiya ve

Tu nazm nazm sa mere  
Honthon pe thehar ja (x2)

Main khwaab khwaab sa teri  
Aankhon mein jaagun re

Tu ishq ishq sa mere  
Rooh mein aake bas ja  
Jis aur teri shehnaai  
Uss ore main bhaagun re

Na na…

All the time, Shreya was eyeing Daya, while he acted as looking at the couple, but was observing her.

The couple sat for dinner, while Shreya and Daya stood on a corner.

Daya (suddenly): Shreya, waise tum kya bilkul nashe mein nhi thi?

Shreya (smiled): Aisa nhi tha…I was drunk… but I drank just two bottles… baaki phenk diya.

Daya smiled and shook his head.

Soon, Tarika left and Abhijeet came to Dareya.

Dareya (crossed their arms against the chest): Humaari leave.

Abhijeet (smiled): Thank you.. aur haan, tum dono mere lonavala ke farmhouse mein jaoge.

Shreya (impressed): Are waah! Abhijeet babu toh sudhar gye.

Daya (naughtily): Are Shreya, yeh pura asar meri hone wali bhabhi ka hai.

Abhijeet blushed hard.

Abhijeet (embarrassed): Kya tum dono bhi.

Shreya (naughtily): Someone is blushing.

Abhijeet left with fast steps.

Shreya and Daya were left. They looked at each other and started to laugh. They shared a high five.

Shreya (laughed): Kal se humari chhuti!

Daya (laughing): Kitna maza ayega.

Daya took her in his car and dropped her to her house.

Daya (while she went out of the car): Shreya, kal 10 baje tak packing kar lena, main aa jaunga phir.

Shreya nodded and they bid goodbyes to each other before he left.

Shreya went in her room and held her favourite teddy.

Shreya (caressing the teddy): Teddy, tumhe pta hai aaj Abhijeet sir ne finally Tarika ko propose kar diya and (excited): Kal se meri aur Daya sir ki leave hai and we are going to Lonavala, together and alone. (Blushed): Kitna maza ayega.

Suddeny, her phone rang and she picked the call up.

Shreya (smiled): Hello, Zara.

Zara (smiled): toh ma'am, kaisa gya?

Shreya (smiled): Tarika accepted his love.

Zara (excited): Really! Wow! I am soooooo happy.

Shreya (chuckled): Me too…. Aur kal se meri aur Daya sir ki leave hai, so meri saari appointment cancel karwa dena.

Zara (nodded): Okay ma'am aur haan, Daya sir ne mujhe btaya… toh aap dono ke saare appointments and interviews are cancelled.

Shreya (smiled): Thanks Zara, ab I am feeling sleepy so good night!

Zara (smiled): Good night ma'am.

They disconnected the call.

Shreya cuddled to the pillow and laid down, thinking nothing but about Daya. She was too lost thinking about him.

Psycology says that if you are wake up in someone's dreams, your sleep would be miles apart from you.

The same case was with Daya. He wasn't able to sleep. He was changing postures but in vain. He got frustrated and went to the balcony for fresh air. His eyes met the moon and he saw a face, which shocked him. It was of Shreya.

Daya (thinking): Yeh Shreya ka chehra kyun dikh rha hai mujhe? Kahin mujhe…(he shook his head) Nhi, mujhe sirf ek hi baar pyaar huya hai… abhi bhi usi se pyaar karta hoon.

Shreya was too in the balcony… She was admirig the moon, which had his face. She sighed.

Shreya (thinking): I love you Daya sir…pta nhi aap mere baare mein kya sochte honge… But chahe yeh one sided love ho… I will love you forever…

Shreya goes and slept on her bed while hugging the teddy bear. Daya too returned to his bed..but sleep was miles apart…


	9. Chapter 9

Next morning… her bag was ready… She had her breakfast and then started to watch TV till he came. She shuffled through channels and finally stopped at a romantic movie…

She was so lost in it that she started to imagine herself and Daya in place of the protagnists.

She was wearing a white ball gown with no sleeve and he wore a black tux with white shirt. She turned and showed off her bun and a tiara.

Daya held her hand and they started to swing with the music… Daya had a constant gaze on her while she looked down in shyness.

Daya stopped and pulled her by her waist. She crashed to his chest and looked in his eyes, so full of love.

He moved his face closer to hers (if that was possible) and she closed her eyes, wrapping her hands on his neck. He was about to kiss her but…

TING-TONG

The door bell gave a full stop to her thoughts and she made her way to the door, cursing the person.

Shreya (thinking): Accha khasa Daya sir kiss karne wale the pta nhi kaun hai, mere sapno ka dushman.

She opened the door and a smile appeared on her face. She took all the curses back.

Shreya (smiled): Hi… good morning…

Daya (coming in): Good morning…Hope packing ho gyi hai.

Shreya (smiled): Ofcourse… we can go now.

Daya nodded. She brought her bag. Daya was about to take it but she resisted.

Daya (strictly): Shreya, just give me.

Shreya made a face and gave him the bag.

They made their way to the car, where Daya kept the bag on the back side of the car, while she sat on the front passenger seat. He drove the car off after sitting on the driver's seat.

It took them some hours to reach the favourable destination. But they had so much fun during the journey.

Shreya showed her crazy side to him which came next in his admiration list…It was rare to her that she ever been crazy with someone except with Abhijeet or Tarika. They played.

Daya stopped near a pound before continuing the journey as he felt a litle tired. The farmhouse was hardly a mile awat from there. The pound was down a very straight slope, that if one slips he directly lands on the pound, though a small portion of land was before it.

Shreya was walking near the edge of the road and Daya was standing and sipping tea, which he got from the nearby tea stall.

Shreya suddenly jerked to the opposite side and thus, was unable to balance herself. She slipped down the slop while uttering his name. He was shocked and ran to the direction. He himself jumped without even thinking twice or even once I guess.

He directly landed on the lake as he was heavy while she, being the thin one, safely landed on the land. She came first, so had the pleasure of seeing him fall into the pound.

She stood up and started to laugh. While, he got up (as the pound was shallow) and gave her a deadly glaring look. She laughed even lound.

Daya (moving to her): Shreya, tumhe toh… (Saying this, he pulled her in the pound)

She landed on it and her clothes got drenched badly. She stood up and glared Daya while it ws his turn to laugh.

They played there for somemore moments, before resuming their journey. They reached the hotel and changed.

Daya settled himself in front of the TV.

She came out rubbing her wet hairs and unknowingly came between the TV and him.. He was about to ask her to get aside but the glance on her made him lost…

She was rubbing and playing her hairs which were dancing sweetly on her wish. Daya stood up and made his way to her. He was too lost to think. He pulled her by her arm from behind and she landed on his broad chest. She looked up shyly when he slides her lock behind the ear.

He made her look up by her chin and moved his lips closer. She was also in no mood to protest. He dragged his hand on her waist as she shivered badly on the touch, Her hands too traced his chest up to his shoulder. The almost kiss remained as the door bell disturbed the beautiful moment.

Daya saw the posture and jerked himself. He was embarrassed and thus, just went to his room.

She blushed hard but controlled herself before answering the bell. She opened the door and the caretaker gave her the instructions.

She soon moved to her room and dreamt more of her with her prince perfect…

The next day, Shreya came out of her room. She saw the open door of his room and peeped in. She saw him sitting on the bed with his guitar.

She smiled and knocked the open door to grab his attention. He smiled.

Daya (smiled): Ander aao na.

Shreya came in and sat beside him.

Daya (smiled): You know Shreya, jab main USA mein tha, I used to play guitar regularly…. I even discovered some new and rare tunes…

Shreya (smiled): Wow! How cool… may I listen to it?

Daya (smiled): Or may you learn it?

Shreya (sweetly): Can I?

Daya smiled and nodded. He pulled her between his legs and made her sit there. She was hesitant but sat initially. Daya kept the guitar on her thighs and held her hands on it.

Daya (smiled): Shreya you are going to love it.

Shreya (softly): Indeed I am…

Daya looked at her for a moment and she too lost herself in those eyes and arms…He came to the world soon…

He taught her his tunes and she enjoyed learning it. Most of the times, when his breath touched her skin, she shivered but controlled herself… She enjoyed the closeness and he too unconciously loved being with her…

How little did he know that he was in love with the later… and that she was the best choice for him…

Daya (after completing the lessons): How was it?

Shreya (resting her head on his chest): Wonderful.

Daya let her do that as it was what he wanted too, in the depth of his heart…

Daya (thinking): OH! Why is this girl so sweet, god! Please help me not fall for her!

The moment soon ended and the embarrassement started….


	10. Chapter 10

Soon, their leave got over and they came back to Mumbai. Both were not willing to come but duty calls.

In the morning,

Shreya came to the office. She settled herself on her desk and checked all her offical blogs… she posted her latest posts….

Abhijeet and Tarika came and saw Shreya.

Tarika (coming to her): Good Morning Shreya…

Shreya (glanced at her): Good morning.

She, then, again got engrossed in posting. Soon, when she was over and stood… she got startled to see Abhijeet standng beside her.

Shreya (confused): Koi kaam tha?

Abhijeet (smiled): Thanks bolna tha.

Shreya (chuckled): Toh ismein aisi daraane ki kya zaroorat thi.

Abhijeet (raised his eyebrows): Tumhaare paas kucch nhi hai mujhe btane ke liye?

Shreya (confused): Nhi toh!

Abhijeet (intensely): Sachi.

Shreya (shrugged her shoulders, in an obvious tone): Haan!

Abhijeet (smirked): Daya kab se pasand hai?

She was almost about to fall but took a support of the table. She tucked the hair strand beside her ear.

Shreya (talking like didn't know anything): It's nothing like that.

She nodded slowly to support her answer, while he kept staring at her.

Shreya (gulped): Okay, I realised a week before… that I am in love…

Abhijeet (adding): With Daya…

Shreya (nodded): Yeah… but the thing is does he love me back?

Abhijeet (smirked): Do you have any idea jis din tumne sharab pee li thi, us time kya huya tha?

Shreya (shook her head in no): Not at all.

Abhijeet (rubbed his hands): Actually maone tum dono par kamre ke bahar se nazar rakh rha tha aur (he told everything)

Shreya was all red, even to make the rose envious.

Shreya (blinked three times): Oh god! Don't tell me… ab kamse kam teen din tak Daya sir se nazre nhi mila paungi.

Just then, Daya entered the office.

Abhijeet (noticed): Lo naam liya, shaitaan hazir.

Shreya started to feel so uncomfortable.

Abhijeet (shouted): Daya, bhai idhar aa.

Shreya (gritting teeth): Thank you so much!

Abhijeet (smiled): You're welcome.

Shreya stamped her foot on the floor and went from there murmering something. Daya was confused to see that.

Daya (to Abhijeet): Ise kya huya?

Abhijeet (chuckled): Kucch nhi! Bas tang kheech rha tha.

Shreya to the baclony and hid her face on her palms. She then looked up closing her eyes.

Shreya (murmered): OH God! Please help me…. Kya sach mein aisa hai, ki just a… urgh! I have nothing clear.

She thought for a while and came to a conclusion.

Shreya (smiled): I am going to propose him tommorrow.

Tarika (coming from behind): Shreya, chal ek gana record karna hai.

Shreya nodded and went with him.

Her duet partner was Daya… she blushed and wasn't able to meet his eyes.

She glared Abhijeet, who gave an all the best.

 _ **Shreya: Main dekhoon jo tujhko toh pyaas badhe**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tu roz, tu roz, do ghunt chadhe**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mujhse tu na mujhse kabhi bichde**_ _ **  
**_ _ **To roz, tu roz, do ghunt chadhe**_ _ **  
**_

Shreya smiled at Daya, who smiled back. She controlled her blush.

 _ **Daya: Yeh jo halka halka suroor hai**_

 _ **Shreya: Yeh jo pehla pehla suroor hai**_

 _ **Daya: Tera ishq mera fitoor hai**_

 _ **Shreya: Tera ishq hai ya fitoor hai**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Daya: Maine khud ko tujhpe luta diya**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tera hooke khudko mita diya**_

Shreya was lost in him,

 _ **Daya: Yeh jo halka halka suroor hai**_

 _ **Shreya: Yeh jo pehla pehla suroor hai**_

 _ **Daya: Tere husn ko yeh guroor hai**_

 _ **Shreya: Mere huns ka yeh qusoor hai**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Daya: Maine khud ko tujhpe loota diya**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tera hooke khudko mita diya**_

He too lost himself in her.

 _ **Shreya: Tu har ek pehlu si khas lage**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tu paas hai aaj toh pyaas lage**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mehki si tu koi mithas lage**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tu paas hai aaj toh pyaas lage**_

He felt something in him for her.

 _ **Daya:Yeh jo halka halka suroor hai**_

 _ **Shreya: Yeh jo pehla pehla suroor hai**_

 _ **Daya: Tera ishq mera fitoor hai**_

 _ **Shreya: Tera ishq hai ya fitoor hai**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Daya: Maine khud ko tujhpe loota diya**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tera hooke khudko mita diya**_

 _ **Daya: Yeh jo halka halka suroor hai**_

 _ **Shreya: Yeh jo pehla pehla suroor hai**_

 _ **Daya: Tere husn ko yeh guroor hai**_

 _ **Shreya: Mere huns ka yeh qusoor hai**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Daya: Maine khud ko tujhpe loota diya**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tera hooke khudko mita diya**_

 _ **Daya: Teri chah mein teri raah mein**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Teri behki behki nigaah mein**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Maine khudko tujhpe loota diya…**_

Daya was still lost in her. She noticed it and a strong blush dusted her cheeks. Abhijeet saw him and cleared his throat.

Daya came out of the trance and looked down.

Abhijeet (smirked): Bhai kya synchronisation hai tum dono mein… voices are just made for each other.

Tarika (adding the fuel): Bilkul… so perfect toegther.

Dareya blushed. He found himself attracted to he but he always told his heart not to.

During lunch break, Daya had some work so he went early.

The three other friends were sitting together in the café. Shreya was silently stirring the coffee.

Tarika (naughtily): waise mujhe abhi bhi in dono ka yakeen nhi hota… matlab seriously.

Shreya (blushed): Tarika please….

Abhijeet (adding fuel): Are kya galat bol rhi hai Tarika.

Shreya took the opportunity.

Shreya (naughtily): Haan-haan, aapki Tarika ji kaha galat bolti hai…

Abhijeet (adding): Jiase aapke Daya sir kucch galat nhi bolte.

Shreya (shook her head): God! Jab tum dono aise ho toh pta nhi tum dono ke bacche kaise honge.

The two blushed while Shreya sipped her coffee.

In the evening, Shreya drove to her house.

She was very tired. She went to the main gate whiel finding the keys in her bag. She was about to insert the key when she noticed somethinf near the door. Her mouth was left wide open when she realised what it was.

It was the same teddy bear she saw in the shop… she took it and saw a card with it…

She opened it:

' **To one of the special persons of my life…. Gifting her most admired thing… a pretty teddy for a pretty doll…'**

She hugged the teddy bear tight.

She went in and kept it on the sofa. She changed her dress and called the man.

Daya was still in the office with Abhijeet. His phone started to ring. He picked it up and saw the caller id. He smiled and excused himself and when to the glass.

In the call,

Daya (smiled): Hello.

Shreya (sweetly): Thank you!

Daya (acting unkown): Kyu?

Shreya (chuckleD): Toh thik hai, jisne mujhe voh teddy bheja hai na, use bol dena.

Daya (smiled): Voh Thank you bol rha hai.

Shreya (smiled): Usse keh dijiye ki he is very sweet.

Daya (chuckled): He is saying he is not sweeter than the new owner of the teddy.

Shreya (sweetly): The new owner is saying a big thank you with a flying kiss.

Daya (closing his fist and keeping it near his heart): The sender caught the kiss and stored it in his heart.

Shreya (smiled): Ok, bye then.

Soon, the call was disconnected.

Daya smiled dreamingly and then got engrossed in his work.

 **A/N: Hey guys, I just wanted to know that you all want tragic ending or a happy ending? As it is just coming to it's climax...**


	11. Chapter 11

Shreya was very happy… She was actually on nine clouds…. She hugged the teddy tightly and kissed its nose…

Shreya (thinking): Daya sir… I do not know what you think about me… Still, I am going to propse you tomorrow…

She was thinking about the same when her phone rang… she saw the caller ID and received the call…

Shreya (smiled): Haa, Tarika, bolo…

Tarika (smiled): Hi Shreya, voh tumhe yeh btane ke liye phone kiya tha ki kal tumhaara show hai shaam ko 7 baje…

Shreya (smiled): Thanks… aur (hesitantly): Voh Tarika…

Tarika (sensed her nervousness): Bolo na Shreya…

Shreya (nervously): Kya hum abhi kahin mil sakte hai?

Tarika (smiled): Haan, ek kaam karo mere ghar aa jao… Abhijeet ne mujhe bhi jaldi chhod diya hai…

Shreya (excited): Ok, I am coming…

After a few moments, Shreya reached Tarika's place and got herself settled on the sofa… She was still hesitant and was cracking her fingers constantly….

Tarika (annoyed): What is this Shreya? Kya ab tere bolne ke liye bhi muhrat nikalwaoon main?

Shreya (nervously): Tarika, yaar baat hi aisi hai?

Voice: Kya baat hai bhai? Zara hum bhi toh sune…

The two girls turned and saw Abhijeet standing there with a smile… He was alone…

Tarika (confused): Abhijeet, tum idhar?

Abhijeet (smiled): Haan, voh socha ki thoda time friends ke saath bhi spend kiya jaye…

Shreya (naughtily): Friends ke saath ya Tarika ke saath?

Tarika blushed while Abhijeet sheepishly smiled… Shreya observed them both and chuckled…

Abhijeet (diverting the topic): T-tum kya bol rhi thi Shreya? Kya baat hai?

Shreya's smile faded and she turned nervous and red… She exchanged a glance with Tarika… Tarika was smart enough to understand her inconcinience… Abhijeet too looked at Shreya…

Abhijeet (smiled lightly): Koi baat nhi Shreya, agar tum mujhe nhi btaa chahti toh it's perfectly fine…

Shreya (immediately): No sir, aisi baat nhi hai… I just do not know voh aapko kaisi lagegi… (Glanced at Tarika): Aur Tarika ko bhi yeh baat thik lagegi ki nhi, yeh bhi mujhe nhi pta hai…

Abhijeet (suspiciously): Kyun? Aisi kya baat hai?

Soon, they all settled in the sofa and the two curious faces were just looking at the nervous woman…

Shreya (took a deep breath): Main… Daya sir se…

Abhijeet (suspicious): Tum Daya se?

Shreya (in one breath): Main Daya sir se bahut pyaar karti hoon…

The two were shocked…

Abhijeet/ Tarika: Kya!

Shreya looked at them timidly and nodded her head… she was tubbing her elbow in nervousness…

Abhijeet started to laugh aloud… while Tarika gave him an unbelievable look…

Abhijeet (controlling his laugh): Please Shreya, mujhe budhu mat banao… I know that Daya must have told you to prank on me…

Shreya was hell shocked to receive such an unbeleivable response from her friends… Tarika had an open mouth and was not in the condition to say anything and Abhijeet… He was laughing and thinking that she is kidding… What an unbelievable pair of friends she got…

She was too frustrated and irritated… She just burst out on them…

Shreya (angrily): Pagal ho gye hai aap (both were startled) Dimaag kharab hai aapka… Itni serious baat par koi hasta hai and it is no prank… Moreover, tomorrow morning, I will be late… 11-baje tak hi aa paungi main… Agar aapko yakeen nhi hai ki I love him toh mat karo… I do not care a hell! Huh!

She stamped her foot and left while the two were left watching her with wide eyes and a blank shocked expression…

She drove off murmering to herself… Suddenly, her phone rang and she picked it up without seeing the ID…

Shreya (angrily): Kya hai!

The later was shocked… he looked at the ID to confirm if it is Shreya or not… He stabled his voice and then spoke up…

Man (scared voice): Hello, Shreya, main Daya bol rha hoon… (she was shocked): Tum thik toh ho na?

Shreya (cleared her throat): Oh! I am so sorry sir… voh actually maine ID nhi dekhi thi aur socha koi aur hai… I am so sorry…

Daya (smiled): its okay…

It was too embarrassing for her to handle with the situation… can you believe it? She just burst out on her crush!

Shreya (to divert the situation): Umm… Daya sir… aapne phone kyun kiya tha?

Daya (smiled): Main soch rha tha ki hum charon jaldi free ho gye hai, toh let's have a small plan tonight…

Shreya (trying to be happy): Su-sure sir… I don't have any issue… bas un dono se pucch lijiye ki kya voh shock se barah (she bit her tongue) I mean kya un dono ko shauk hai humare saath aane ka…

Daya (confused): Kyu?

Shreya (rolled her eyes): Kyunki aapke pyaare dost meri pyaari dost ke ghar mein hai… Uske saath times spend karne ke liye…

Daya (naughtily): Oh! Toh yeh baat hai… toh un dono ko chhod do, hum hi chalte hai…

Shreya turned all red… If Abhijeet and Tairka will get to know of it, they will surely tease her to death… She even blushed at her thought of being teased by Daya's name…

When Daya didn't get any response, he thought she does not want to come…

Daya (smiled lightly): Dekho Shreya, if you do not want to come, I understand completely…

Shreya (without thinking): I will come…

Her own answer shocked her… why on the earth has she accepted his proposal of having a hang out together?

Daya smiled as he thought otherwise… They went for a moive and enjoyed it… it was an action- romance and was liked by both because Shreya had a thing for romance and Daya for action… Both moved out of the theatre, fully satisfied and contended… They posted pictures of them in their official pages…Soon, both Abhijeet and Tarika got to know of the plan..

Next morning, Shreya woke up early and got to the preparations to propose Daya… She decorated her house and then, planned a speech (which she was sure that she would forget and stammer). She dressed for the office and went in a good mood…

Coincidently, both Daya and Shreya landed up in the parking lot on the same time… They greeted each other smillingly and went in together… Soon, their two friends pounced upon them…

Abhijeet (teasingly): Wah! Kya baat hai! Kal tum dono akele- akele itni romantic film dekhne gye the… (smirked): Kahin koi chakkar wakkar toh nhi…

Shreya (naughtily): Aur aap jo Tarika ji ke saath akele-akele ghar pe the… toh kahi kucch huya toh nhi na?

Abhijeet and Tarika blushed profusely as they had never expected such a counter-attack… Shreya and Daya smirked and shared a high-five.

Daya (naughtily): Matlab sahi mein kucch…

Tarika (immediately): Nhi! Aisa kucch nhi huya hai!

Abhijeet (embarrassed): Haan, main toh bas yahi keh rha tha ki hum dono ne hume kyun nhi liya…

Shreya (sternly): I thought you two were too busy in digesting some statements and you two were together, so we thought not to disturb you and let you do your own business…

Tarika and Abhijeet exchanged serious glances…

Tarika (pulled Shreya): Shreya, chal mujhe tujhse kucch baat karni hai…

They were in a café… Shreya was sipping coffee while Tarika was just staring her… Shreya felt something fishy so thought to ask her…

Shreya (raised her eyebrow): Kya bolna hai Tarika.

Tarika (sighed): Tu sach mein Daya se pyaar karti hai…

Shreya (fake smile): Nhi, kal rat maine chada li thi isliye tumhaare ghar par aa kar bakwaas kar rhi thi..

Shreya rolled her eyes… Tarika bent towards the table…

Tarika (serious): Matlab tera first love?

Shreya shrugged her shoulders… Tarika screamed in excitement and all started to look at them… Tarika mouthed an apology while Shreya giggled at her…

Tarika (whispered): I am so happy… finally! (naughtily): Toh propose kab kar rhi hai?

Shreya (dreamingly): Aaj raat, concert se pehle hi propose kar dungi… aur haan, concert se yaad aya, I have prepared a song, and it is a surprise… so tum log tension free rehna…

Tarika smiled and nodded as they walked back to the office…

 **A/N: Hi guys, sorry for late update but these days were really busy for me... hope you like the chapter and do review...**


	12. Chapter 12

Shreya was practicing alone in the recording room but her voice was not matching the level of energy needed for the song… She was well frustrated and did not want to practice further… She came out of the recording room and at the same time, Daya was moving towards it… He noticed her fast steps and got her annoyance about something…

Shreya was sipping her coffee in the cafeteria, when Daya came and sat on the chair in front of her… He smiled at her while she too smiled but vey lightly…

Daya (sighed): Toh kya baat hai? Kyun itni pareshaan ho?

Shreya (sad pout): Energy hi nhi aa rhi hai… jis pitch ko chhuna hai voh bahut high lag rhi hai aur mera gala kharab lag rha hai… Bahut dikkat ho rhi hai…

Daya (smiled): Kabhi-kabhi aisa hota hai ki hum practice ke time nhi kar paate hai par last moment par ho jaata hai (looked at her) Mere saath toh bahut baar aisa huya hai… Abhijeet last tak kehta reh jata tha phir concert ke time hi mujhe josh aata tha…

Shreya chuckled… Daya got a call and he excused himself as he had to go somewhere, while Shreya kept on sitting there, lost in his thoughts…

Shreya (thinking): Daya sir, aap kitne acche hai na… You always give me the strength… Thank you so much for motivating me… I am really falling hard for you now…

She blushed at her own thoughts… She finished her coffee and went back to the studio…

It was afternoon, when Shreya decided to go to her house and do as she had planned…

She wore a beautiful red color saree with same color backless and sleeveless blouse. Her lips were red and her eyes had a pinch of kohl. Her hairs were open. Her waist was very much visible, as she had tucked the pallu in the blouse… She looked so striking and angelic that any man can fall for her… She checked herself in the mirror with a smile and called Tarika…

Shreya (in the call): Hello, Taru… I am ready, tu Daya sir ko kisi tarah mere ghar bhej na…

Tarika (smiled): Thik hai main Daya ko bhejti hoon, all the best…

Shreya thanked her and the call disconnected… Tarika thought for a while and then, went to Daya's cabin, where the two men were working… She smiled and knocked the open door to grab their attention… Abhijeet smiled as he got why she was here... He glanced at Daya, who was unknown to what was going to happen today…

Tarika (smiled): Daya, kya tum please mera ek kaam kar doge?

Daya (smiled): Haan bolo na Tarika, it would be my pleasure…

Tarika (glanced at Abhijeet): Ab, voh Shreya apne ghar gayi hai, concert se pehle rest karne, lekin main use ek important file dena bhul gyi, so can you?

Daya (taking the file): Thik hai, main de dunga jaa kar, thodi der mein.

Tarika (immediately): Nhi, abhi ke abhi jao…

Daya was surprised at her, while she pressed her lips together when she sensed her own impatience…

Tarika (covering up): I mean, yeh bahut important hai, abhi ke abhi use chahiye hogi toh please jao…

Daya nodded and gave a weird look to Abhijeet and Tarika before leaving… Both sighed and then smiled at each other in satisfaction…

Abhijeet (smiled): Bas jaise plan huya hai, waise hi ho jaye sab kucch…

Tarika (smiled): Are ho jayega, kyun nhi hoga… mujhe Shreya ke pyaar par pura bharosa hai… (looked at Abhijeet): You know, Daya uska pehla pyaar hai, she never felt for anyone… College mein kai proposals ko reject kar chuki hai…

She stopped when she noticed Abhijeet staring and smiling at her… She asked him through eyes about the matter and he came closer in return…

Abhijeet (naughtily): Mauka bhi hai, Dastur bhi hai, aur apni hasina bhi hai… kahi kucch ho na jaye…

Tarika (nervously): Abhijeet, yeh kya kar rhe ho? Please…

Abhijeet did not listen to her but moved further as she moved back… She stopped only when the wall touched her… Abhijeet smiled and decreased the distance between them… She could actually feel his breath on her face… She closed her eyes and he moved his lips closer to hers…

Here, Daya went to Shreya's house and ran the doorbell… The door opened in a moment… He was lost in the beauty in front of her… She looked up to his face and then dropped her eyes… She was very nervous but still smiled lightly but he was too lost to respond… Her nervousness increased and she cleared her throat to take him back to the world…

Shreya (nervously): Hello sir…

Daya (smiled): Hi Shreya… tum is saree mein bahut khoobsurat lag rhi ho…

Shreya smiled and welcomed him in… Daya was stunned to see the decorations… Shreya's voice turned him towards her…

Shreya (softly): Sir, mujhe aapse kucch kehna hai…

Daya (confused): Kya kehna hai Shreya?

Shreya took a deep breath and bent on her knee with a bouquet in her hand… Daya was shocked…

Shreya (softly): Sir, I know main bas aapse kuccch mahine pehle ho mili hoon but I do not know why ki main aapki ore kheenchi chali aati hoon… mujhe kucch hi din pehle ehsaas huya apni feelings ka aur main aaj aapke saamne apna dil kholna chahti hoon… Sir, I love you…

Daya looked at her for a moment… He was not ready for this… However, his heart was shouting to accept the proposal, his dominating mind still wanted to take someone else's revenge… He smirked…

Shreya was looking at him with many expectations but was ready for a rejection… Soon, Daya turned to the other side… He was smiling wickedly and was in full mood to destroy her from inside…

Daya (acting): Shreya, I am sorry main tumhaara proposal accept nhi kar sakta… main tumse pyaar nhi karta hoon… (turned to her with anger): Tumhe pta tum ladkiyon ki yahi problem hai, do-chaar baar pyaar se baat karlo aur phir tum use pyaar samajhne lagti ho… Please, humaari dosti ko pyaar ka naam mat do…

Shreya was very disappointed… she was very shattered even after her readiness for the same… She stood up slowly…

Shreya (trying to smile): Sir, ye-yeh aap kya keh rhe hai? M-main toh bas apne dil ki baat…

Daya (interrupted): Shreya, apne dil par control rakho, har koi jisse tum pyaar karti ho, zaroori nhi ki voh bhi tumse utna hi pyaar kare… Tum apna yeh pagalpan band kar do…

Shreya gulped her sadness down…

Shreya (confidently): Sir, aaj ke baat aisa nhi hoga… I am sorry…

Daya nodded and went from there… Shreya was shattered and was feeling her heart in broken pieces… Tears welled in her eyes and she could not stand anymore… She fell on her knees and cried as hard as she could…

Daya was listening to her sobs from outside and smirked… however, deep down his heart, her sobs were piercing him like a sword… He went from there to another house… He rang the doorbell and Zara opened the door… Daya smirked at her maliciously and she smiled in the same way… In a second, his lips were battling with hers and they went inside the same way… Both fell on the sofa as their unsteady feet landed them there… Both broke the kiss and looked at each other… They started to laugh loudly and sat up straight…

Daya (smirked): Toh Miss Sonal, aapka kaam pura ho gya hai…

(Actually Sonal is Zara)

Zara (Smirked): Jis kaam ke liye maine apni shakal tak badal di, voh aakhir kaar ho gya… Shreya se aaj jaakar maine badla le hi liya…

Daya (smiled): Toh let us celebrate…

Sonal went in and brought a bottle on wine as they both celebrated their victory…

Tarika and Abhijeet were really tensed… Tarika called Shreya but she was not picking it up…

Abhijeet (naughtily): Lag rha hai Daya use phone nhi utthane de rha hai…

Tarika smiled… But as they turned, they saw Daya coming towards them… They exchanged shocked glances and moved to him…

Tarika (shocked): Daya, tim yaha kya kar rhe ho?

Daya (confused): Yaha nhi toh kaha hona chahiye tha mujhe?

Abhijeet (looking here and there): Shreya tere saath nhi aayi?

Daya shook his head in no, while both were too dazed to reply…

Tarika (eagerly): Daya, wahan kya huya tha? Tumne Shreya ka proposal accept kiya?

Daya was outraged… he glanced at both of them…

Daya (angrily): Toh tum dono ko pta tha ki voh mujhse pyaar karti hai?

Abhijeet (glanced at Tarika): Haan, usne hume btaya tha…

Daya (shouted): Phir bhi tum dono ne use mujhe propose karne diya… maine uska proposal reject kar diya hai…

He went from there immediately to hide his happiness… The two were shakened… They knew how miseable would be her condition…

Tarika (worried): Ab kya karein?

Abhijeet (sighed): Shreya ko thodi der akela chhod dete hai, bechari bahut dukhi hogi…

Tarika nodded…

 **A/N: Hi guys, thanks for supporting and loving my stories... Love you all alot... thanks for reviews that encourage me to write more... love you all alot**


	13. Chapter 13

Shreya was in her room… She laid herself on the bed and cried aloud… She knew no one was there to listen to her sobs nor to console her… She felt dejected and was very sad too…

 _ **Geela geela bas paani palkon pe reh gaya  
Dhire dhire sapna wo aankhon se beh gaya **_(She remembers when they first met) _ **  
Thoda thoda kar yaadein saari kho rahiin  
Toota sa pal ik haath mein reh gaya **_(She remembered today's incident) _ **  
Hum hain adhure, lamhein adhure  
Sawaal adhure, jawaab adhure**_

(she turned to the left and remembered their song which made her realise her love) _ **  
Woh khwaab bhi adhoora reh gaya**_

She got up and moved to the window, where the breeze teased her wounds)

' _haan toh hum dono bhi toh pyaar karte hain ek dusre se…'_

 _She remembered how he used to console her_

 _ **Geela geela bas paani palkon pe reh gaya  
Dhire dhire sapna wo aankhon se beh gaya **_(she remebered how she hugged him when scared) _ **  
Thoda thoda kar yadein sari kho rahiin  
Toota sa pal ik haath mein reh gaya**_

She again came back to the bed and sat on it… remembering when they shopped for each other)

 _ **Tanhaai haathon me le waqt khada hai (**_ She remebered when he gifted the teddy bear, she picked it up) _ **  
Ye dil bhi seene me behosh pada hai**_

 _ **Aaj aake mausam saare humko satate hain  
Bejaan hai hum haare aur ye rulaate hain (**_She remembered the pound incident) _ **  
Har pal andhera reh gaya..**_

 _ **Neela neela bas dil ka zakhm wo reh gaya  
Zara zara kar saara hausla beh gaya  
Thoda thoda kar yaadein saari kho rahiin o.. **_(when she taught his favourite beat on guitar to her) _ **  
Toota sa pal ik haath mein reh gaya**_

 _ **Hum hain adhoore, lamhein adhoore**_ (she remembered when she sang on Abhijeet's proposal but was actually for Daya) _ **  
Sawaal adhoore, jawaab adhoore  
Wo khwab bhi adhoora reh gaya**_

(she closed her eyes and remembered the flour scene: Chapter 5)

 _ **Geela geela bas paani palkon pe reh gaya**_ (she remembered their closeness: Chapter 9) _ **  
Dhire dhire sapna wo aankhon se beh gaya  
Thoda thoda kar yaadein saari kho rahiin **_(she remembered how they went for the movie alone and enjoyed) _ **  
Toota sa pal ik haath mein reh gaya**_

Shreya (thinking): Yeh maine kya kiya! Daya sir ke pyaar ke saath hi saath dosti bhi kho di… ab main unko muh bhi kaise dikhaungi… How will I face him!

It was evening now… Shreya's concert was hardly after half an hour but there was no sign of her or Daya… Tarika and Abhijeet were at the hall and were very tensed about her… She was not picking up their call nor sent any messages to them…

Now, it was hardly 10 minutes left for the show…

Abhijeet (to Tarika): Tarika, main ab jaa rha hoon announce karne ki aaj koi show nhi hoga…

Tarika (shocked): Lekin Abhijeet isse humaari company ko bahut loss ho jayega… Shreya ko aaj aana ho padega…

Abhijeet (sighed): Tarika, Shreya ka yeh haal kahi na kahi humaare karan hi hai… Uske liye aaj yeh sab karna bahut mushkil ho jayega… I think mujhe show cancel kar dena chahiye…

Just then, Shreya passed by them… They were shocked to see her and exchanged glances… Shreya was not at all ready to talk to them… It was hard for her…

She went to the stage and discussed the beats with the band members… Daya also came there with Zara and exchanged shocked glances seeing her… He lost herself in her for a moment… She was wearing a black, skinny, crop top with spider web neck and was sleeveless… She also wore black skinny jeggings… She made her hairs into a pony and had done black smoky make over which gave her a pop look…

Zara held his hand secretly and thus, he came out of the trance… Abhijeet gave him a sad look and glanced at Tarika… Soon, Shreya was ready…

 _ **"Fight Song"**_

 _ **Like a small boat  
On the ocean  
Sending big waves  
Into motion  
Like how a single word  
Can make a heart open  
I might only have one match  
But I can make an explosion**_

 ** _And all those things I didn't say_**  
 ** _Wrecking balls inside my brain_**  
 ** _I will scream them loud tonight_**  
 ** _Can you hear my voice this time?_**

 ** _This is my fight song_**  
 ** _Take back my life song_**  
 ** _Prove I'm alright song_**  
 ** _My power's turned on_**  
 ** _Starting right now I'll be strong_**  
 ** _I'll play my fight song_**  
 ** _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_**  
 ** _'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_**

 ** _Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep_**  
 ** _Everybody's worried about me_**  
 ** _In too deep_**  
 ** _Say I'm in too deep (in too deep)_**  
 ** _And it's been two years_**  
 ** _I miss my home_**  
 ** _But there's a fire burning in my bones_**  
 ** _Still believe_**  
 ** _Yeah, I still believe_**

 ** _And all those things I didn't say_**  
 ** _Wrecking balls inside my brain_**  
 ** _I will scream them loud tonight_**  
 ** _Can you hear my voice this time?_**

 ** _This is my fight song_**  
 ** _Take back my life song_**  
 ** _Prove I'm alright song_**  
 ** _My power's turned on_**  
 ** _Starting right now I'll be strong_**  
 ** _I'll play my fight song_**  
 ** _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_**  
 ** _'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_**

 ** _A lot of fight left in me_**

 ** _Like a small boat_**  
 ** _On the ocean_**  
 ** _Sending big waves_**  
 ** _Into motion_**  
 ** _Like how a single word_**  
 ** _Can make a heart open_**  
 ** _I might only have one match_**  
 ** _But I can make an explosion_**

 ** _This is my fight song (Hey!)_**  
 ** _Take back my life song (Hey!)_**  
 ** _Prove I'm alright song (Hey!)_**  
 ** _My power's turned on_**  
 ** _Starting right now I'll be strong (I'll be strong)_**  
 ** _I'll play my fight song_**  
 ** _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_**  
 ** _'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_**

 _ **No I've still got a lot of fight left in me**_

Shreya was out of breath due to using her full energy. She stood there for sometimes and bent a little as a sign of gratitude towards the crazily applauding audience. All were hooting and howling for the star. She gave a smile and then, came to the back stage.

Tarika and Abhijeet were the happiest looking people in the crew, while the make-up man was helping her set herself for the conference, they were showering their happiness with their words to their beloved friend but she did not seem to have any interest in it. She was hardly being any attention to them. At last when they were left alone, she turned to them with a cold expression.

Shreya (looking at them, one by one): Abhijeet sir… Tarika… I want to talk to you both for a moment.

They looked at her, only to notice her expressionless face. Their smile faded and they exchanged glances.

Abhijeet (confused): Kya baat karni hai Shreya?

Before she could say anything, Daya and Zara came there. Shreya gave them her most furious look and then, crossed her hands against her chest looking to the other side.

Daya (fake smile): Congratulations Shreya, bahut hi acchi performance thi.

Shreya said nothing and not even gave him any expression in response. Daya was confused while Zara understood it well with an evil smile plastered on her face. Shreya felt like just breaking the smile right and then.

Zara (acting): Kya huya ma'am?

Zara crossed her limits of tolerence and thus, Shreya turned towards her like a tigeress planning to catch a prey. Shreya was all broken and it is when the tigeress is most powerful.

Shreya (furiously): Kitni acchi acting karti ho na tum… You know when you came to my place to tell the truth or actually mock me… I was surprised that I was not surprised at your crossing all the limits.

Zara (smirked): I am glad you are not, warna mujhe lagta ki ek din ke hisaab se kaafi zyaada shock de diye hai maine.

Shreya moved a little forward towards her. She was a little taller than Zara and thus had a chance of influential threatening on her. Daya was just looking at them silently absorbing that the truth was reveiled while the couple was still not able to grasp the whole scene.

Shreya (gritting her teeth): Mind you Zara urf Sonal, mujhe jitna todne ki koshish karogi, utna hi mujhe tum strong bnati jaogi... I am not like you, who take revenge… I just stand and see the Karma do the dirty deed for me.

Shreya looked furiously into Sonal's eyes. She gave a hard glance at Daya and left without any word. It was enough for everyone to know that she is the wounded tigeress, who is more furious and stronger than before and she will only sit back and see all the things happening. Her silence is stronger than her words and yes, she is born with this killer skill.

Daya looked at Zara in disbelief and went towards their car. All of them drove to the venue of the conference.


	14. Chapter 14

Daya looked at Zara in disbelief and went towards their car. All of them drove to the venue of the conference.

Shreya was sitting in the middle of the two directors, who sit with their respective girls on the other sides. She had a cold face and was not capable enough to fake a smile. The lights of the cameras glittered on their faces as the journalists sat on the hall. They sat on the stage on one side on the long table while the media was on other.

Woman (holding mic to them): Toh ma'am, humne suna hai ki you are in reltionship with one of your bosses, Mr. Daya, being more specific. Kya yeh sach hai?

Shreya's face twitched a little as the female reporter stepped on her most painful nerve. Abhijeet and Daya both glanced at her to notice her expression. However, she was smart enough to wear the blank mask rapidly. She faked a smile. Sonal was actually enjoying being there but Daya felt something deep in his chest pain. It was an unrealised emotion and he ignored it.

Shreya (chuckled): Mere khayal se agar aap ek saath ghumne ko ya ek dusre se has ke baat karne ko pyaar kehte hai toh I am sorry… it is a wrong definition… We are associates.

All of them wrote it. Daya felt a pinch on listening 'associates' and not even a 'friend'. Nevertheless, somewhere deep down, he knew it would have hurt more.

Man (confused): What do you mean by 'associates', ma'am?

Shreya politely refused questions on this matter. Abhijeet led out an unnoticable small sigh of relief from his nose. He blinked at Shreya, who just inclined her head on the left.

Her heart still shivered a little and again feared to crumble the masked hard wall around it but she was too good an actor. She sat stiff as if preparing herself for something.

Shreya (seriously): And there is one announcement too.

"The most popular singer of this ear, Shreya Sharangupta, has hinted towards her resignation on a conference held in Mumbai by saying 'it could be my last album'…."

Tarika turned her gaze from the magazine cover, which made Shreya the cover and had the first news of the same, to Shreya, who was carelessly shuffling through her mobile and sipping her coffee. Tarika frowned at her and stamped the magazine on the table before thudding beside her friend.

Shreya was acting very well. She held her mask of carelessness firm against her swollen eyes. She still remembered Abhijeet's head jerked towards her at the sudden shock and she could feel Daya also turning to her, though she never turned to him. She just stood up and went through the buzzinf crowd.

She was snapped back to the present when Tarika snapped her phone and kept it aside. She made her face her by her shoulders. Tarika sighed and prepared for another round to make her understand.

Tarika (softly): Dekho Shreya, main tumse tumhaare decision ke baare mein bhi nhi pucchna chahti… just tell me who is this Sonal? In addition, what has Daya did?

Shreya just sighed and looked at the figure coming slowly to them. She looked down at her own fingers, which were looking back at her as her hands rested on her thighs.

Shreya (feeble voice): Tum toh tabh bhi samajh jaogi Tarika, par kya yeh samajh payenge? (Looking at Abhijeet) Mere ateet ke karan main in dono ki dosti nhi tod sakti...

Abhijeet (clenches his jaw): Agar tumhe lagta hai ki tumhaare is baat se humaari dosti tut jayegi toh yeh baat bahut badi hai… kyunki tum humaare dosti ko jaanti ho.

Shreya just look down as tears eared to fall and she could cruble any moment. She could not hold it more. She cried and cried her heart.

Shreya (sobbing): Sonal meri badi behen hai.

The couple was shocked… She looked away and then down. Her brows were arrowed in sadness. She looked up and inhaled all the courage she would need. She looked at Abhijeet and then at Tarika while both patiently waited for her to continue.

Shreya (dropped her eyes): Sonal jab ek teenager thi, maybe 15-16, tabh hi se uski aadatein bigad gyi thi… She was addicted to drugs, used to drink and smoke. Use maine ek baa dekh iiye tha yeh sab karte huye… Uske paas inte saare paise kahan se aaye, yeh main nhi jaanti… Main bas ek baar raat mein bahut dar gyi thi, isliye socha uske paas chali jaun, toh maine use khud mein drugs inject karte dekha. The smell was disgusting… maun turrant wahan se chali gyi and I told everything to our parents… Dono ne bhi use range hathon pakda aur (looked at the wall)… use rehabillitaion ke liye bhej… she recovered in a month…

She paused for a moment as she covered leaned her forehead on her palms. The two were too curious to know what happened further. She inhaled deeply.

Shreya (teary): But phir use voh adaat lag gyi… I once followed her and discovered ki use kissi gunde ka saath mil gya hai… (cried) She also had a hook up with him.

All were shocked… She shook her head robustly as she tried not to depress herself. She was very much broken up and had a big lump choking her throat.

Shreya (heavy throat): Hume yeh sab ek mahine baad pta chala, when she was pregnant… humaare parents ne usse saare rishte tod diye… But before they did that, she used to torture me in every possible ways… She used to get dizzy and beat me until she slept… And yeh sab because I revealed her reality…

Shreya leaned to the back of the couch and leaned her head back, crying and sobbing loudly. Tarika and Abhijeet exchanged glances.

Shreya (inhaled): Once, I was going to my school… her boyfriend's brother tried to do the same with me… usne mujhe kidnap kiya and tried to…

She broke. Tarika rubbed her arms to make her quiet. It was too much for Abhijeet, he clutched his fingers into a fist.

Shreya (continued): I tried to get free but he was stronger… maine khud ko defend karne ke chakkar mein use galati se dil ke paas hi chaku maar diya and at the same time, both of them came to that house… Case chla, and I was proved innocent… she is trying to break me as her boyfriend broke at the time of his brother's death…

She could not take it and ran to her room. Abhijeet and Tarika were statued. The shock was great and great enough to make shudder from inside. Abhijeet glanced at Tarika anger was well visible. He turned to move but Tarika caught his wrist.

Tarika (hurriedly): Dekho Abhijeet, ho sakta hai Sonal Daya ko bhi dokha de rhi ho.

Abhijeet (set his jaw): Aisa kuch nhi hai Tarika, Daya koi baccha nhi hai ki kisi ke jaal mein aa jaye... Waise bhi main aisa kucch nhi karne jaa rha hoon.

He did not turn at all. He just freed his arm and went from there. Tarika sighed to calm herself. She glance at door, where he disappeared and the door to the room where Shreya was. She felt so helpless but was positive about Daya's innocence. He could do nothing that would harm someone for a lifetime.


	15. Chapter 15

The waves touched his feet, but he was too lost to feel it. He was just moving with the edge of the shore, trying to think what should be done and what had already been done. His face had no specific expression but his eyes were gloomy. His steps were slow. Suddenly, he stopped because of a voice.

Voice: Abhijeet.

He looked at the direction and found his ladylove standing. She came near him and stood beside him.

Tarika (softly): Abhijeet, ismein Daya ki galati nhi hai…

Abhijeet (sternly): Kiski galati hai, kiski nhi, yeh mujhe mat btao Tarika… mere paas khud ka dimaag hai yeh sab samajhne ke liye.

He turned to the sea with these words. Tarika glanced at him before looking down. It was all so sudden, so unexpected that neither of the two had time to process it. It resulted in making their own opinions, which differed from each other. There were only two sides, either Shreya or Daya. Tarika thought that Daya had no hand In the revenge, all he must be doing it was for his love but Abhijeet thought differently. He formed his opinions against him. Daya was not a kid who cannot control his emotions and do whatever is asked to him.

Abhijeet took a deep inhale and turned to Tarika in such a way that she is in left of her and he turned his head to face her.

Abhijeet (calmly): Shreya ne jaane ka decide kar liya?

Tarika (looked at him): Haan.

Abhijeet (nodded): Hmm.

Tarika (continued): Lekin use ek baar Daya se.

Abhijeet (interrupted in little heat): Tarika, kyun tumhe lagta hai ki Daya ki koi galati nhi hai?

Tarika (Softly): Kyunki usne jo kiya hai apne pyaar ke liye kiya hai. Ek baar socho, agar main tumhe kucch kehti toh kya tum voh nhi karte.

Abhijeet clenched his jaw. He moved near her while she still stood where she was with all the courage. There was just few inches of sir between them. Both were looking in each other's eyes. Abhijeet's eyes were fiery while hers were firm.

Abhijeet (breathed): Nhi.

He passed from his side but stopped after a meter. Both had their back towards each other.

Abhijeet (seriously): Pyaar ke liye gunaah nhi kiya jaata Tarika aur na hi kisi ka dil rakhne ke liye kisi ke dil ke tukde kiye jaate hai.

He left immediately with fast steps. She stood still watching the horizon. He was right but somewhere she was hurt. He do not believe that ove is blind but it is. Love has other senses but they too are almost numb.

Shreya crossed the night crying and thinking about nothing but Daya and her sister. Her own sister planned revenge against her and that too to break her from inner core. Shreya was weak now, physically, emotionally and mentally. This morning, she woke up and the first thought that dominated her mind was that she had to leave. She was not a coward and she was not running. She just needed to be alone and when she will gain strength, she will come back but god knows when.

It was afternoon now and she was still sitting in front of the window. Maybe hours have passed and she is still sitting like statue. She had really left her dream job and this is what she is not able to believe. She left her job because of a man who hardly had any good chapter in her life. She was not so weak but she was fed-up. She took a deep sigh and went out of her room. She decided to make something for her to eat. She glanced at herself in the mirror at the livingroom. She looked and felt so weak. Nevertheless, she hardly cared for it. She just went to the kitchen and turned the gas stove on. It burnt just like her heart but her heart is redder. A doorbell interrupted all her thoughts. She went to the door and opened it. She looked up and the moment stopped. She gave the man a stern look while her eyes were to the floor. It was Daya. He was also feeling very awkward but he had no choice. Thanks to Shreya that he do not have to face her daily because of her decision.

Daya (sighed): Yeh tumhaare albums ki orginal CDs hai…

He forwarded a bag that Shreya took from him. Without another word, she slammed the door on his face. He hung his down and sighed. It is what he deserved. Somewhere, deep down his heart, he knew he did wrong but his blind love and ego owerpowered the guilt but he was still upset. He took a deep breath.

Daya (leaning to the door): Happy Journet Shreya.

He went immediately, looking here and there. He thought it hardly affected him but it does influence his life highly, not know but in the future. His love was too blind to see for whom it was born.

Shreya glued her back to the door as soon as she closed the door. She made herself slide down until she was sitting. She curled herself in a ball as her knees touched her chest. Oh! How suffocating was his presence for her. She wanted to cry but her eyes had dried. She had already cried much. It was hard for her.

Then, she remembered something. It was very important. She need to do this, otherwise things will ruin. Daya's step had already caused nuisance in lives of Tarika and Abhijeet but she has to fix it. It was necessary. She made a firm face and got up.

In the evening, Abhijeet and Tarika reached Shreya's place as she had called them to come over her house. They came in and saw Shreya smiling brightly. Though it was a fake smile, noone can tell the difference as it was not for her but for her friends.

Shreya (blissfully): Hello people, thanks for coming.

Abhijeet and Tarika exchanged glances. Her ways confused them. She was very sad this morning and is happy in the evening.

Abhijeet (trying to smile): H-hi Shreya, (cleared his throat): Kya baat hai? Tumne itni urgency mein bulaya.

Shreya (happily): Are pehle baitho, main drinks laati hoon phir baat karte hai.

Both nodded confusingly while she went in to fetch some drinks for both of them. She came in a minute and sat opposite to them.

Abhijeet (confused): Baat kya hai Shreya?

Shreya (straightly): I want you to get engaged.

Both were shocked. They exchanged glanced and blinked thrice to confirm what they heard but yes, it was true. Shreya wanted them to get engaged. She observed their changing expression.

Shreya (made a face): Itne ajeeb expressions dene ki zaroorat nhi hai, I just wanted your engagement to be done kyunki main toh yaha rhoongi nhi.

Her voice had a hint of sadness in it. Abhijeet sensed it and sighed.

Abhijeet (softly): Dekho Shreya… in dino tumhaare saath bahut kucch huya hai… you have faced a lot and we are friends…yaha tum sad ho aur hum waha khushi kaise mna sakte hai?

Shreya smiled lightly. She held one hand of both of them.

Shreya (Smiled): Just tell me one thing, do you love me?

Both nodded immediately. She chuckled.

Shreya (sighed): You know what… jab main bahut dukhi hoti hoon, and then I always party… It helps me reduce my stress and anxiety… it is really a sadness killer and I want it right now… (naughtily): Lekin celebration bhi toh dhang ki honi chahiye… like, your engagement and it is a big house party… come on…

Both chuckled and shook their head in disbelief. She is really a Shreya, as she is the one, who can really manage to laugh and make others laugh when she herself is sad.

Tarika (smiled): Ok, done… toh…

Shreya (interrupted): Maine tumhare parents se baat kar li hai and they are going to some tomorrow morning. (to Abhijeet) And sir, main aapki taraf se rahoongi, if you do not mind.

Abhijeet (patting her head): Kya yaar! Meri behen mere taraf se nhi rahegi toh kya padosi ke tarf se rahegi.

All chuckled. Both of them were so happy and that too because of her. She always wanted this and she is getting this. It is true, when you lose something, you probably is getting something.


	16. Chapter 16

She got out of her house and locked the main door. Her luggage was just beside the door. She took a deep breath as she saw the mansion for the last time. She turned with a wide smile. Her gaze first fell on the couple, who was standing hand in hand. The engagement rings glittered in their hands as the evening sun glanced at it. Her smile widened if it could. She gave the key to Tarika. She felt a strong urge of leaving as her eyes fell on the other couple and then at their rings. How can she forget that she forced the second couple to be engaged?

She took her two roller bags and moved to the big gate of the house. The media was standing just beyond it. She cannot forget that she needed to be strong. Daya's eyes followed her as she walked all to the gate. He found himself thinking more and more of her. How beautiful she looked in the baby blue lehenga that she wore in the ceremony, was a constant thought in his mind. As much as he tried to wash it out and the more, it came to his mind.

Within a moment, she was gone. Even if he wanted to stop her, he could not. He was bound to someone else.

After glancing at Daya for the last time with all the hatred and anger he had, Abhijeet made his way through the gate. Tarika followed him after looking at Daya sympathetically. Daya sighed looking down oblivious of the evil smile Sonal was giving him.

Sonal (softly): Accha Daya, mujhe ghar chalna chahiye. Bye.

She went from there. Now, Daya was alone in front of her house. He looked to up and down the mansion and sighed. Suddenly, his eyes fell on the ground. He saw confused and shocked to see a key lying there. He went there and picked it up. It was of the mansion. No doubt, Tarika had conciously left the key behind for him.

He took it and went from there. He never gave it back. It was hard for him to give it back. He secretly kept it his pocket and dorve home. He was feeling restless withot any reason. He sat on the couch. He was just thinking about her. How lovely she is? How would it feel if she slips the ring on his ring finger when they will be engaged?

He stood up with a jerk and shook his head.

Daya (thinking): Main yeh kya soch rha hoon? Main usse pyaar nhi karta hoon. I do not love her. She was just someone else in my life and no more than that.

Some days passed. It was going to be a week after she left but then also he cannot help but think about her. He felt a very strange arousal in his heart. Sometimes, the worth of a thing is realised only when it is snatched away from you, let alone a whole human being. However, he cannot mane in as Love though he felt something. He told himself that he do not love her, not at all. He, at last, decided to visit the house with the key. He did so but at night.

He held the key tight in his hands. He wanted to go and give it to Tarika back due to nervousness but his feet froze on the ground. He cannot move that way. His heart gave him a feeling of opening the door and going through all the beautiful memories, the girl, his girl, has left behind her.

He sighed helplessly as he knew there was no point in struggling for otherwise. He went to the door and scanned it properly. He opened the door with trembling hands but he did. He felt a different air inside. It was all so grave and heart aching that he could not himself resist the same feeling. He felt a feeling of great loss but he did not know the reason. He stepped in and closed the door behind him. His steps were slow and trembling. He scanned the whole room as he walked. Everything covered in white sheets.

Daya (thinking): Mujhe yaha aa kar itna sukoon kyun mil rha hai? Jaise mujhe yaha hi aana tha?

He felt so light being here that he cannot tell how happy he was.

Next morning came by. Daya opened his eyes when the light disturbed him. He looked around only to find himself in her mansion. He was surprised that after so many days, he got a good night sleep after so many sleepless nights. He got up from the white sheets on the couch. He took a deep breath and thought to stray around the house. It was all so strange but so familiar.

 _Main tujhse pyar nahi karta  
Main tujhse pyar nahi karta  
Par koi aisi sham nahin  
Jab main apni tanhai mein  
Tera intezar nahin karta_

 _Main tujhse pyaar nahin karta  
Dil se ye kehta rehta hoon  
Par teri saanson mein chhup ke  
Main saansein leta rehta hoon_

 **He puased and remembered the first time he came in the house.** _  
Is se inkaar nahin karta  
Main tujhse pyaar nahin karta_

 **He roamed everywhere in the ground floor, when saw that the sun had set.**

 _Mujhe kuch bhi yaad nahi rehta  
Kab din dooba, kab raat hui  
Abhi kal ki baat hai_

 **He remembered how he stared the walls till the early dawn.** _  
Pehron tak meri deewaaron se baat hui  
Jo hosh zaraa sa baaqi hai  
Lagta hai khone waala hoon_

 **He remembered how Abhijeet called him mad last day, because he was lost somewhere in his own thoughts of Shreya.** _  
Afwaah udi hai yaaron mein  
Main paagal hone waala hoon  
Main tujhse pyaar nahin karta_

 _Main tujhse pyaar nahi karta  
Main tujhse pyaar nahi karta  
Par aisa koi din hai kya?_

 **He can clearly hear the chuckles and laugh of Shreya** _  
Jab yaad tuje teri baaton ko_

" _ **Sir, aap bahut cute ho"**_ _  
Sau-sau baar nahi karta  
Sau-sau baar nahi karta_

 **He touched his cheeks as he remembered how she pulled them.**

He realized soemthing and looked forward with a jerk. His eyes moved as he was in deep thinking.

Daya (mumbled): I love her.


	17. Chapter 17

Daya was still not sure of his decision. His own discovery of his heart mortified him. He thought he loved another girl and even did evil for Shreya, however, he was actually in love with the girl he thought he was evil to. He did not understand anything and thought to go on as it was. He was actually afraid for Sonal and the outcomes of his confession. He cannot just get rid of the relationship.

Sonal and Daya went for shopping. They were going on street from one shop to another. Sonal saw an ice-cream parlour and got excited.

Sonal (excitedly): Chalo na Daya, ice-cream khate hai.

Daya (smiled lightly): Sonal, mera man nhi hai.

Sonal (annoyed): Chalo na

She dragged Daya there. She was selecting the ice cream while Daya stood near the door (inside the parlour). He sighed looking at Sonal thinking about how he was going to handle the things. He took a deep breath and started to look outside through the glass door and wall. He was looking here and there when suddenly something shocked her. It was she!

Daya (breathed): Shreya!

She was at the otherside of the street laughing with a woman and a man. They were going inside the mall. He looked at Sonal and then at Shreya. He went hurriedly to Sonal.

Daya (trying to be normal): Sonal, tum ice cream khao, voh… main abhi do minute mein aata hoon.

Sonal agreed while he almost rushed outside. He went inside the mall and started to look for her love, however, found no one. He was desparate to see her. However, she was not there among the crowd. He sighed in defeat but with the strongest intentions, he stepped in. He looked all around and stotted her on the forst floor. He rushed to the stairs and climbed it. He reached and looked here and there hurriedly. She was stepping inside a shop with her two friends. He sighed in relief and ran to the shop. He stopped himself in front of the shop and controlled his emotions. He cleared his throat and then entered into it while hidding his intolerance. As he entered the shop, he looked here and there. She was at a corner and picking some dresses. He walked towards it when a male staff stopped him.

Staff (politely): Sir, may I help you?

Daya (fake smile): No, thank you… main khud dekh lunga.

He passed the staff and went to that corner only to discover that she was gone. No one was there expect him. He looked around but in vain. He moved his hand through his hair in annoyance. He sighed but when he was about to give up, he felt a tap on the shoulder. The touch was so gentle and soothing. He turned and felt himself flushed. It was Shreya.

How beautiful she looked, he thought. She had a frowny face when she noticed his stare for more than obligatory period. He became concious as soon as he realised the same thing.

Shreya (coldly): Hello sir.

It was too formal for him to digest. He wished if she called him anything else at that moment which would be less formal and lovelier.

Daya (fake smile): Hi, Shreya.

Shreya (confused): Aap ladies wear and accessories shop mein kya kar rhe hai?

He looked around and then realised it. He blushed in embarrassment.

Daya (thinking): Yaar, yeh pyaar bhi logo se kya-kya karwata hai.

He cleared his throat and stiffened his posture.

Daya (lying): Voh actually Sonal ka birthday aa rha hai na… toh bas isiliye.

Even her cold face fell. Daya could see how mortified she was. She gulped the lump, she did not know how it formed, to control herself.

Shreya (low but deep tone): Nice… mujhe yaad nhi tha… I think aapko perfume lena chahiye voh bhi Candy fragrance ka… she loves that.

Daya smiled fakely and nodded. There was an awkward but wanted silence between them. Shreya just wanted to push pass him but her heart did not allow her brain to instruct the legs to do that.

Daya (sighed, softly): Kaisi ho Shreya?

Shreya (smiled lightly): Jaisa aapne chhoda tha, sir.

The silence again dominated. Shreya closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath.

Shreya (fastly): Parso main Pune jaa rhi hoon.

Daya looked at her with a jerk. He could not believe it. Her being in the city was the only hope for him to be happy. He felt like someone was choking his throat.

Daya (heavy voice): Kyun jaa rhi ho Shreya?

Shreya (smirked lightly): Jaa toh pehle hi chuki hoon, sir.

Daya understood her meaning. He was very ashamed of what he did. He should have never done this, he thought.

Daya (confused): Lekin tumhaara toh koi rishtedaar hai hi nhi na is duniya mein?

Voice: Haan, lekin yeh dost toh hai.

Shreya and Daya turned to the side of the voice. He was a tall, slender and dark man with a mustache and a sweet smile. Daya turned to Shreya, whose smile was wide. Shreya glanced at Daya, who was confused.

Daya (confused): Shreya, yeh kaun hai?

Shreya (smiled): Yeh mere dost hai, Rajat. College mein yeh mere and Tarika ke senior the. We had a very nice bonding.

Rajat smiled. Daya and Rajat shook hands and greeted each other. Rajat remembers something.

Rajat (hurriedly, to Shreya): Shreya, chalo jaldi… Purvi tumhe dhoondh rahi hogi.

Shreya nodded unwillingly and Rajat went from there. She looked at Daya. She never wanted to leave this man even if god had came on earth to do it but he cannot force him to live with her.

Shreya (sadly): Chalti hoon, sir.

Daya just nodded. Shreya smiled lightly and moved forward. Daya was restless as he wanted to stop her. He took a breath and stopped her.

Daya (hurriedly): Shreya, ek minute.

Shreya stopped. She felt an unknown relief as he stopped her. Shreya controlled herself and turned to face him.

Daya (nervously): Kya kal hum mil sakte hai? (after a short pause): Tumhaare jaane ke pehle ek last time.

Shreya looked at his face with mixed feelings of disbelief, love and happiness. This man expects her to meet him for a last time when he himself had broken her heart. She was happy, as she will get to meet him for a LAST time. She did not answer but turned to the other side. He knew of the dangers that she will reject the last meeting and was almost confident about its happening. Just at that time, she looked at him over her shoulder.

Shreya (softly): Kal raat 8 baje… Hotel Paradise.

That evening, Daya was very excited for the meeting. He could not control his happiness and suddenly turned concerned about it. He was happy that he has to meet a girl while he was in relationship with another. His double heartness really made him doubt on his own character. However, he did not bother about it, as he loved Shreya and not Sonal. Love in never a Sin, he convinced himself.

Next day seemed longer than usual. He was lost in his own thoughts about the meeting when Abhijeet noticed him. Abhijeet observed him suspiciously and went near him.

Abhijeet (confused): Kya baat hai Daya? Kahan khoye huye ho?

Daya (unconciously): Meri jaan ke sapno mein.

Abhijeet got angry listening this. He thought that it was about Sonal.

Abhijeet (angrily): Yahan itna kaam pda hai, aur tum ho ki Sonal ke sapno mein khoye huye ho!

Daya came out of his thoughts with a jerk and looked at him. He was shocked.

Daya (convincing him): Abhijeet, jaisa tum soch rhe ho waisa kucch nhi hai, main Sonal ke nhi Shre-

He stopped and realised what he was going to say. He cannot do this. He cannot tell anyone about it. Abhijeet was shocked when he realised what Daya said.

Abhijeet (annoyed): Tumhe Shreya ke sapne aa rhe hai ab… jab tumne khud use itni dur bhej diya.

Daya went near the glass window and kept a hand on his head.

Daya (sighed): Abhijeet, sach toh yeh hai ki main Shreya se hi pyaar karta hoon…

Abhijeet was shocked. He was actually speechless.

Daya (continued): Jab Shreya yahan se chali gyi tab mujhe samajh aaya… maine kabhi Sonal se pyaar hi nhi kiya tha… It was always Shreya… par main hi pagal tha jo use khud se dur kar diya.

Abhijeet sighed and said nothing.

Daya (turning to him): Kal mili thi Shreya mujhe mall mein… maine use aaj milne ko bulaya hai Hotel Paradise mein aaj raat 8 baje.

Abhijeet smiled lightly and kept a hand on his shoulder

Abhijeet (Softly): Agar tu sach mein usse pyaar karta hai Daya… ton main tere saath hoon… (warning tone): Lekin agar tune use ek baar aur dard diya toh mujhse bura koi nhi hoga…

Daya looked at him while he left the room.

Daya (thinking): Nhi Abhijeet… is baar main Shreya ka haath chhodne ke liye nhi thamunga!


End file.
